ARCHERY
by ssungra
Summary: Chanyeol seorang gamers baru di dunia game. Karena ada sesuatu kesalahan, ia terjebak di dalam game tersebut. Untuk keluar dari game tersebut, ia harus bisa mengalahkan Boss terbesar di Game tersebut. Apakah Chanyeol bisa bertahan hidup dan keluar dari game mematikan tersebut? RnR! [EXO FANFICTION]
1. Prolog

**ARCHERY**

 **Author :** ssungra

 **Main Cast :**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support Cast :**

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Orther Cast

 **Ratting :** T+

 **Genre :** Romance, Fantasy, Fluff, Historycal, YAOI, Thriller, Slash Fic, Adventure

 **Length :** Chaptered

 **Disclaimer :** Fanfict ini terinsipirasi dari anime SAO dan anime-anime lain. Tapi alurnya Sungra buat sendiri kok^^ Tidak mengikuti cerita orang lain. Mungkin sedikit mengambil scene(?) yang ada di anime, tapi tidak semua. Hanya beberapa :) NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Yang merasa ceritanya diikuti, sekali lagi, ini berdasar dari otak Sungra sendiri.

 **Warning :** BL/YAOI!

 **Summary :** Chanyeol seorang gamers baru di dunia game. Karena ada sesuatu kesalahan, ia terjebak di dalam game tersebut. Untuk keluar dari game tersebut, ia harus bisa mengalahkan Boss terbesar di Game tersebut. Apakah Chanyeol bisa bertahan hidup dan keluar dari game mematikan tersebut? (Sumarry jelek-,- ga bisa buat summary-,-)

.

.

.

 _"halo! Namaku Chanyeol! Ingat Chanyeol. Aku sangat suka memanah. Lihat? Alat pemanah baru lagi! Hadiah natal tahun ini! Terimakasih Appa, Eomma, Noona!"_

 _"Sudah siap?"_

 _"Link Start!"_

 _"Aku Chanyeol"_

 _"KITA BELUM PULANG?!"_

 _"Transmister yang berada di Nerve Gear akan memancarkan gelombang mikro yang sangat kuat, yang dapat merusak otak dan mengakhiri hidup kalian"_

 _"Bos game ini akan muncul dalam 65 hari lagi. Dia akan muncul dan merusak kota ini bersama anak buahnya. Halangi boss itu untuk mengahancurkan bangunan ini, dan segera bunuh. Kalau bangunan ini hancur, maka kalian akan menghilang secara perlahan"_

 _"Chanyeol-ah"_

 _"ja-jatuh cinta?"_

 _"Baekhyun-ah"_

 _"terimakasih"_

 _"Mr. Kim, kau hebat juga dalam berakting"_

 _"karena aku membenci mereka"_

 _._

 _._

.

Halo!

Hehehehe ini hanya cuplikan percakapan di Fanfiction aku nanti.

lanjut?

Mohon reviewnyaa yaa :*:*:*


	2. Chapter 1

**ARCHERY**

 **Author :** ssungra

 **Main Cast :**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support Cast :**

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Orther Cast

 **Ratting :** T++

 **Genre :** Romance, Fantasy, Fluff, Historycal, YAOI, Thriller, Slash Fic, Adventure

 **Length :** Chaptered

 **Disclaimer :** Fanfict ini terinsipirasi dari anime SAO dan anime-anime lain. Tapi alurnya Sungra buat sendiri kok^^ Tidak mengikuti cerita orang lain. Mungkin sedikit mengambil scene(?) yang ada di anime, tapi tidak semua. Hanya beberapa :) NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Yang merasa ceritanya diikuti, sekali lagi, ini berdasar dari otak Sungra sendiri.

 **Warning :** BL/YAOI!

 **Summary :** Chanyeol seorang gamers baru di dunia game. Karena ada sesuatu kesalahan, ia terjebak di dalam game tersebut. Untuk keluar dari game tersebut, ia harus bisa mengalahkan Boss terbesar di Game tersebut. Apakah Chanyeol bisa bertahan hidup dan keluar dari game mematikan tersebut? (Summary jelek-,- ga bisa buat summary-,-)

 **HAPPY READING**

.

.

.

" _halo! Namaku Chanyeol! Ingat Chanyeol. Aku sangat suka memanah. Lihat? Alat pemanah baru lagi! Hadiah natal tahun ini! Terimakasih Appa, Eomma, Noona!"_ , terlihat seorang lelaki tinggi sedang duduk di meja belajar sambil memandang laptopnya, senyumannya tidak pernah luntur dari wajah tampannya sedari tadi.

"YAK! Park Chanyeol!", panggil sebuah suara.

"wae Sehun-ah?", tanya lelaki tinggi tersebut.

"aku punya game baru, kau mau bermain? Ini sama seperti game lainnya. Kita hanya memakai _Nerve Gear_ untuk bermain.", ucap lelaki putih-Sehun-itu dengan semangat.

"heum.. baiklah. Bagaimana kalau nanti malam?", usul Chanyeol.

"ide bagus! Aku akan mengajak Jongin juga!", serunya lagi sambil berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri dikamar.

"Yeollie, tadi kenapa Sehun berseru semangat sekali?", tanya seorang wanita dengan setelan kantor lengkap.

"tidak ada Noona, dia hanya ingin menginap saja. Boleh kan?", tanya Chanyeol.

"tentu saja. Dia kan tetangga kita, aku sudah menganggapnya sama sepertimu Yeollie", jawabnya sambil merangkul adik kesayangannya.

.

.

.

Tahun 2025, zaman telah berkembang menjadi modern. Banyak alat elektronik yang dikembangkan oleh perusahaan-perusahaan besar, _Nerve Gear_ salah satunya. _Nerve Gear_ adalah sebuah alat gaming, tetapi hanya saja tidak bermain seperti biasanya. _Nerve Gear_ berbentuk seperti helm, dan juga alat ini dapat mengirim gelombang mikro yang dapat merusak otak pengguna jika pemain meninggal di dalam game. Pemain hanya perlu menidurkan diri di kasur, dan memasang _Nerve Gear_ untuk memainkan game.

Chanyeol, Sehun dan Jongin adalah 3 sahabat gamers yang memiliki alat _Nerve Gear_ tersebut. Mereka tidak terlalu memikirkan dampak yang didapat, karena mereka memiliki pemikiran yang sama, yaitu pasti menang. Lain halnya dengan Sehun dan Jongin, Chanyeol adalah gamers baru, dan baru-baru ini memasuk dunia gaming. Tetapi, Chanyeol sangatlah handal bermain game, terutama itu adalah game archery.

Tok Tok

"Annyeong! Yoora Noona! Chanyeol-ah!", terdengar suara ketukan pintu dan teriakan seseorang_ bukan sepertinya itu 2 orang.

Ckleekk

"Sehun-ah, Jongin-ah, kalian sudah datang? Chanyeol ada dikamarnya.", kedua orang itu disambut oleh wanita bersurai coklat sebahu dengan senyuman hangatnya.

"ah, baiklah Noona. Kami permisi dulu", ucap Sehun sambil membawa kotak sedang yang ditaruhnya dilantai.

"dan, apa itu Sehun-ah?", tanya Yoora sambil menunjuk kotak yang ada di tangan Sehun.

"tidak ada apa-apa Noona, ini hanya buku-buku yang kupinjam dari Chanyeol-ah", jawab Sehun ragu-ragu karena takut ketahuan.

"Ohh, seperti itu. Baiklah Noona ke dapur dulu ya, jika kalian belum makan, ke dapur lah. Noona sudah memasakan kalian makanan.", ucap Yoora sambil tersenyum hangat-lagi-

"waah, gumawo Noona.", sekarang giliran Jongin yang menyahut sambil berlari kecil mengejar Sehun yang sudah duluan pergi.

Tok Tok Tok

"Chanyeol-ah, kami masuk", ucap Jongin sambil membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol secara perlahan.

"Sehun-ah, gelap", ucap Jongin lagi.

"ya sudahlah, masuk saja. Kau kira kotak ini tidak berat huh?", ucap Sehun sambil sedikit mendorong tubuh Jongin.

BUGH

"aakhh!", terdengar suara seseorang yang sedang meringis kesakitan.

"Chanyeol-ah? Gwaenchanha?", tanya Jongin dan Sehun serempak.

Ckleek

Jongin dan Sehun menyalakan lampu kamar tersebut sambil menutup mulut mereka dengan tangan yang memegangi perut mereka yang entah kenapa. Tidak lama,

"Huahahahahaha", tawa mereka pecah dan memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

"YAK! Kenapa kalian tertawa huh?", tanya Chanyeol yang sudah bangun dari posisi jatuh tidak elitnya.

"kau kenapa?", tanya Sehun setelah mengatur nafas untuk meredam tawanya.

"kau tidak lihat apa? Aku terjatuh!", ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusap bokongnya yang terkena benturan lantai dan memegang pelipisnya yang sedikit memerah.

"sudah-sudah, ayo kita makan, Yoora Noona sudah memasakkan kita makanan. Dan setelahnya barulah kita bermain", lerai Jongin.

"kalian membawa alat-alatnya?", tanya Chanyeol dari ambang pintu kamarnya.

"yeaah", jawab Sehun dan Jongin serempak.

"Yeollie, Sehun-ah, Jongin-ah! Cepat turun! Sudah waktunya makan!", teriak Yoora Noona dari lantai bawah.

"ayo! Aku sudah tidak tahan", ucap Jongin menuju pintu kamar dan segera turun tangga. Chanyeol dan Sehun yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya yang satu itu.

.

.

.

"kenyangnyaa~ masakannya Yoora Noona memang Daebak!", seru Jongin sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur Queen size-nya Chanyeol.

"Yak! Mari kita bersiap untuk bermain! Aku sangat semangat sekali kali ini", seru Sehun sambil menyiapkan alat yang dipakai bermain.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau tahu? Ini permainan memanah. Aku tahu kau sangat handal dalam memanah, maka dari itu, maukah kau mengajariku?", mohon Jongin sambil menunjukkan puppy eyesnya yang sangat tidak cocok untuknya.

"Jongin-ah, kau tahu? Kau sangat tidak cocok melakukan aegyo seperti itu", timpal Sehun sambil mengikuti gaya Jongin. Chanyeol hanya geleng-geleng melihat 2 sepupu itu.

"YAK! KIM JONGIN! BANGUN DAN RAPIKAN KASURNYA!", teriak Chanyeol sambil mengejar Jongin. Bagaimana tidak? Jongin berguling-guling tidak jelas diatas kasur tersebut, dan membuatnya berantakan. Dan sekarang? Ia malah pergi tanpa mau merapikannya kembali.

"sudah-sudah mari kita mulai", lerai Sehun.

Mereka pun membaringkan tubuh mereka dikasur Queen Size tersebut.

"Sudah siap?", tanya Sehun pada Chanyeol dan Jongin.

"Nde", jawab keduanya serempak.

"Link Start!", seru mereka bertiga bersama.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya, ia melihat tangan, kaki dan badannya yang telah berubah menjadi _character_ yang dipilihnya tadi saat melakukan _sign-in_. Ia melihat sekitarnya, pemandangan dunia game yang sangat indah. Dipenuhi dengan pepohonan, dan sungai yang mengalir dengan indahnya.

"Annyeong!", sapa seseorang di sebelahnya. Ia menoleh, ia mendapati _character_ lelaki dengan poni yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, dengan bola mata biru.

"ah! Annyeong!", jawab Chanyeol sekenanya.

"kau baru?", tanya _character_ itu. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"kenalkan, aku ByunBee", ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan. Chanyeol menggapai uluran tangan tersebut.

"Aku Chanyeol", ucapnya.

"baiklah Chanyeol-ssi. Kau orang Korea?", tanya ByunBee.

"iya. Kau sendiri?", tanya Chanyeol.

"aku juga. Salam kenal", ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"maaf, kau… yeoja?", tanya Chanyeol ragu-ragu. ByunBee menoleh dengan tampang bingung.

"apakah aku terlihat seperti yeoja?", tanyanya balik. Chanyeol mengangguk dengan polosnya.

"ah, tidak. Aku namja. Hihihi", ucapnya sambil terkikik kecil.

"Chanyeol-ssi, karena kau baru, pasti kau belum mengenal dunia ini. So? Mari ku antar untuk mengenal dunia ini", ajak ByunBee.

"baiklah. Oh iya, panggil Chanyeol-ah saja.", ucap Chanyeol. ByunBee hanya mengangguk.

"kajja!", ajaknya sambil menarik lengan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan ByunBee berjalan menuju perkotaan. ByunBee berniat mengajak Chanyeol bertemu dengan teman-temannya. ByunBee memang seorang yang menyenangkan, ia tak bisa bayangkan bagaimana jika di dunia nyata ia bertemu seseorang seperti ByunBee.

"ByunBee-ah, kita akan bertemu dengan teman-temanmu bukan?", tanya Chanyeol. ByunBee hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman.

"kau sudah berapa lama bermain disini?", tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"aku? Aku sudah cukup lama bermain dengan _Nerve Gear_ , mungkin 4 atau 5 bulanan.", jawabnya.

"oohh, apa kau bermain dengan teman rumahmu?", tanyanya –lagi-

"ani. Aku bermain sendiri di rumah", jawabnya.

"aku tidak mempunyai kenalan di dunia nyata. Aku pemalu, dan sulit untuk berteman. Tapi, entah kenapa, di game ini aku menjadi periang, dan memiliki banyak teman. Kehidupanku disini berbalik 360° dengan kehidupanku didunia nyata. Kalau kau?", tambahnya.

"aku? Aku bermain dengan 2 tema_ ah tidak. Sahabatku lebih tepatnya. Kita sudah menjadi kenalan dari sekolah dasar hingga sekarang. Mereka yang mengenaliku dengan dunia ini, dunia game. Dan sekarang, aku tidak tahu mereka berdua kemana.", lirihnya diakhir kalimat.

"sudahlah, pasti kau akan bertemu dengan 2 sahabatmu itu", ucap ByunBee untuk menyemangati Chanyeol.

"kita sampai! Kajja!", ByunBee manarik lengan Chanyeol untuk memasuki sebuah café disana.

"Baekhyun-ah!", seru seorang yeoja dari sudut ruangan.

"MinHyonnie Noona~", seru Byunbee/Baekhyun.

"ByunBee-ah, kenapa dia memanggilmu Baekhyun?", tanya Chanyeol penasaran sambil berbisik..

"Chanyeol-ah, kau sekarang menjadi temanku. Aku akan memberimu 1 rahasiaku.", ucapnya sambil berjinjit ingin membisik Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang mengerti jika dirinya tinggi pun reflex menunduk.

"ByunBee itu nama _character_ ku. ByunBee terkenal dengan julukan Acheo Bich atau The Archer Light.", ucapnya. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sambil membentuk mulutnya menjadi 'O'.

"Baekhyun itu adalh panggilan dari orang terdekatku. Jadi kau harus memanggilku Baekhyun. Arra?", tanyanya sambil mengacungkan telunjuknyanya di depan wajah Chanyeol.

"arra", jawab Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-ah, dia siapa?", tanya seorang namja dengan mata panda.

"Teman-teman, kita kedatangan teman baru.", ucap Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-ah, kenalkan dirimu.", bisik Baekhyun.

"Annyeonghaseyo! Jeoneun Park Chanyeol imnida!", ucapnya sambil membungkuk.

"annyeong! Chanyeol-ssi!", ucap Minhyo.

"Jeoneun Huang Zitao Imnida", ucap namja bermata panda tersebut.

"Minseok imnida", sahut namja bersurai coklat kemerahan dengan pipi gembul seperti bakpao.

"wah, Chanyeol-ssi dan Minhyo noona punya marga yang sama ya, sama-sama park", ucap namja berdimple.

"ah, jeoneun Zhang Yixing imnida", tambahnya lagi.

"noona, Lu sama D.O?", tanya Baekhyun pada Minhyo.

"Lu dan D.O? Aku ti_itu mereka",ucapnya sambil menunjuk pintu masuk. Disana terdapat 4 namja. 2 diantaranya tinggi menjulang, tetapi tidak lebih dari Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah?", seru 2 namja tinggi tersebut.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau kenal mereka?", tanya Baekhyun.

"kurasa iya. Wajah dan suara mereka sangat familiar.", ucapnya.

Ke-4 namja itu pun duduk disudut ruangan, kedua namja tinggi itu terus-menerus meringis kesakitan.

"kenalkan diri kalian!",suruh namja yang dipanggil Lu oleh Baekhyun.

"Annyeonghaseyo! Jeoneun Oh Sehun imnida!/Annyeonghaseyo! Jeoneun Kim Jongin imnida!", ucap mereka bersama.

"yak! Sehun-ah, Jongin-ah! Kalian kemana saja?", tanya Chanyeol heboh.

"yak! Park Chanyeol! Apakah kami terlihat begitu berbeda dan aneh? Sampai-sampai kau tidak mengenali kami?", tanya Sehun yang tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Chanyeol tadi.

"mian, _character_ kalian beda dengan aslinya", ucap Chanyeol sambil menunduk.

"sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar. Chanyeol tidak salah, memang di game ini, _character_ dengan manusia aslinya sangat-sangat beda.", ucap Minhyo.

"Tapi kenapa Sehun-ssi bisa mengenal Chanyeol-ssi?", tanya Tao.

"ah iya, bagaimana itu Sehun-ssi?", tanya Baekhyun.

"bagaimana aku tidak mengenalnya, semua orang juga akan tahu kalau dia Park Chanyeol", ucap Sehun.

"karena mata dan bibir dari manusia aslinya tidak akan berbeda dengan _character_ nya", timpal Jongin.

"huaahh! Daebak Jongin-ssi!", seru namja bermata bulat yang berada disebelah kanan Jongin.

"oke. Aku akan memperkenalkan diri. Jeoneun Xi Luhan! Aku ahli dengan senjata tombak", ucap Luhan-namja dengan panggilan Lu-.

"Jeoneun Do Kyungsoo! Aku ahli dalam pedang.", ucap Kyungsoo-Namja bermata bulat-.

"nah, kita sudah saling mengenal. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang dan besok kita akan latihan?", ajak Baekhyun.

"nde!", jawab semuanya. Kecuali,

"maaf, sepertinya kita akan pulang ke dunia nyata. Iyakan Sehun-ah? Jongin-ah?", tanya Chanyeol.

"iya sekarang sudah malam.", ucap Jongin.

"bukankah kalian datangnya malam?", tanya Baekhyun.

"sebenarnya kami disini hanya datang untuk mencoba saja. Tapi sepertinya level kita bertiga masih rendah diantara kalian semua.", ucap Sehun.

"baiklah. Besok datanglah kemari, di café ini", ucap Kyungsoo.

"annyeong semua!", salam mereka bertiga.

1..

2..

3..

"tunggu? Kenapa kita masih disini?", bisik Sehun.

"disini? Dimana?", tanya Jongin.

"Babo! Buka matamu Kkamjong!", bisik Sehun agak berteriak.

"kalian tidak jadi pulang?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"tunggu, itu kan suara…", ucap Jongin berbisik pada Sehun.

"hallo! Kalian?", tanya Luhan sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Jongin.

"KITA BELUM PULANG?!", tanya Jongin heboh.

"Babo! Aku juga bilang belum dari tadi. ", bisik Sehun.

"Chanyeol-ah? Kau kenapa? Seperti orang kebingungan saja", ucap Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah, coba kau cek menunya. Mengapa tidak ada tombol log out ya?", tanya Chanyeol.

"iya, benar tidak ada", ucap Minseok dan Tao bersamaan.

"mungkin hanya error sebentar. Bagaimana kalau kita menginap semalam saja disini?", ajak Baekhyun.

"dimana Baekhyun-ssi? Memangnya disini ada penginapan ya?", tanya Sehun.

"pasti ada Sehun-ssi.", jawab Luhan.

"ayo ikut aku", ajak Baekhyun.

Mereka ber-9 pun menuju penginapan yang dimaksud oleh Baekhyun. Suasana dikota itu sangat ramai, meskipun sekarang dimalam hari.

"Annyeong ByunBee-ssi, Lu-ssi, dan D.O-ssi,", sapa 2 orang namja kepada Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

"oh, annyeong/annyeong~", jawab mereka ber3 serempak.

"kalian ingin menginap disini?", tanya namja dengan wajah malaikat.

"nde, Junmyeon-ssi", jawab Luhan.

"baiklah, selamat malam", salam namja yang satunya.

"malam, Jongdae-ssi", salam Baekhyun dan yang lainnya sambil membungkuk.

"Ayo kita masuk.", ajak Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

TBC

...

..

Chap 1 sudah di update ya!

Chanyeol dkk gak bisa keluar dari game, apa yang harus dilakukan?

Konflik udah ada yaa..

Ada yang penasaran gak?

Mau lanjut?

MOHON REVIEWNYA~~


	3. Chapter 2

**ARCHERY**

 **Author :** ssungra

 **Main Cast :**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support Cast :**

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Orther Cast

 **Ratting :** T++

 **Genre :** Romance, Fantasy, Fluff, Historycal, YAOI, Thriller, Slash Fic, Adventure

 **Length :** Chaptered

 **Disclaimer :** Fanfict ini terinsipirasi dari anime SAO dan anime-anime lain. Tapi alurnya Sungra buat sendiri kok^^ Tidak mengikuti cerita orang lain. Mungkin sedikit mengambil scene(?) yang ada di anime, tapi tidak semua. Hanya beberapa :) NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Yang merasa ceritanya diikuti, sekali lagi, ini berdasar dari otak Sungra sendiri.

 **Warning :** BL/YAOI!

 **Summary :** Chanyeol seorang gamers baru di dunia game. Karena ada sesuatu kesalahan, ia terjebak di dalam game tersebut. Untuk keluar dari game tersebut, ia harus bisa mengalahkan Boss terbesar di Game tersebut. Apakah Chanyeol bisa bertahan hidup dan keluar dari game mematikan tersebut?

 **HAPPY READING**

.

.

.

Matahari telah muncul sedari tadi, cahayanya menembus gorden yang menutup ruangan sedang tersebut. Terdapat 3 namja didalamnya, yang sedang mengarungi alam mimpi mereka. Namja yang memiliki tubuh paling tinggi diantara mereka bertiga menggeliat, karena terkena hamparan sinar matahari. Perlahan, ia membuka matanya dan mengerjap-ngerjapkannya. Ia melihat jam didinding, _masih jam segini_ , batinnya. Ia berniat membangunkan kedua sahabatnya itu, namun keduanya seperti terlihat sangat lelah. Ia kembali berfikir tentang kejadian kemarin, saat kedua sahabatnya menceritakan sesuatu.

 _"saat itu, aku melihat diriku sudah sampai di game, namun saat itu aku sendirian. Aku ingin mencari keberadaan kalian, namun nihil. Aku juga seorang newbie di permainan ini, so? Dari pada aku sendiri, lebih baik aku mencari kalian", ucap Jongin. Sehun dan Chanyeol masih setia mendengar cerita Jongin._

 _"lalu, saat aku berjalan-jalan, aku mendengar teriakan seseorang yeoja dan namja. Aku berlari mencari sumber teriakan itu, dan hasilnya nihil. Aku melihat gua, dan aku memasukinya. Aku melihat ada cahaya lilin di tengah gua itu, aku tidak berfikir negative tentang gua itu, jadi aku melanjutkan perjalanan untuk mencari kalian", ceritanya._

 _"aku tidak melihat ada perdesaan atau perkotaan seperti sekarang ini, aku hanya melihat air dan daratan tempat aku berpijak. Dan tiba-tiba sesuatu menghantam punggungku cukup keras. Aku merasa nyeri sekaligus perih. Saat aku menghadap belakang, aku melihat ada 2 hewan buas, aku tidak tahu jenisnya apa, karena 2 hewan itu sangat aneh. Dan saat itu lah aku melihat Kyungsoo-ssi berlari mendekat dan mengahantam mereka dengan tangan kosong. Dan juga saat itu, kakinya menginjak tanah hingga tanah itu tidak berbentuk alias hancur", ucapnya menggebu-gebu. Tampaknya 2 sahabatnya itu sangat penasaran dengan kelanjutan cerintanya. Ia yang menyadari itupun langsung melanjutkan ceritanya._

 _"lalu, aku tumbang di tanah, aku melihat ada banyak bercak darah di bawah kakiku, aku tidak tahu itu darah milik siapa. Dan saat itu juga aku jatuh pingsan, setelah mendengar Kyungsoo-ssi berteriak 'Heal', dan cahya putih mengelilingiku.", Chanyeol dan Sehun nampak masih memikirkan sesuatu._

 _"Jongin-ah? Bukankah ini game? Biasanya di game kita tidak melihat darah.", ucap Sehun._

 _"kau benar Sehun-ah, tapi yang aku lihat itu adalah darah.", ucap Jongin._

 _"sudah-sudah, terus? Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Kyungsoo-ssi?", tanya Chanyeol yang masih penasaran dengan lanjutan ceritanya Jongin._

 _"aku terbangun dari pingsanku, aku berada di bawah pohon, dekat dengan sungai. Dan disebelahku ada Kyungsoo-ssi, ia menyapaku terlebih dahulu.", ucapnya enteng._

 _"lalu? Bagaimana denganmu Sehun-ah?", tanya Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sehun._

 _"aku? Heum, saat itu aku berjalan-jalan seperti biasa. Aku juga bertemu beberapa teman kita didunia nyata, tapi mereka sepertinya tidak mengenalku. Dan saat itu, aku melihat Luhan-ssi yang berada di kerumunan lelaki-lelaki bertubuh besar. Aku berniat menolongnya, aku melindunginya dibelakang punggungku. Namun, saat itu aku dipukul habis-habisan oleh mereka. Rasanya sakit sekali Chanyeol-ah. Aku tumbang begitu saja, dan baru mengingat bahwa, kalau kita meninggal di game, otak kita akan rusak. Tapi, untung saja Luhan-ssi menyelamatkan ku dengan berkata 'Heal', dan aku bangun dari pingsanku", ceritanya panjang lebar._

 _"lebam-lebam di wajahmu itu, disebabkan oleh namja-namja bertubuh besar itu?", tanya Jongin._

 _"tidak semua", Chanyeol dan Jongin saling memandang dan memerikan tatapan bingung pada Sehun._

 _"saat aku tersadar, aku memanggilnya noona, dan saat itu wajahku terkena bogem olehnya", lanjut Sehun setelah melihat tatapan 2 sahabatnya._

 _1.._

 _2.._

 _3.._

 _Tawa Jongin dan Chanyeol tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Sehun hanya mencibir sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu._

 _"kau memanggilnya noona?", tanya Jongin pada Sehun. Sehun hanya menangguk sebagai jawaban._

 _"aku tidak tahu kalau ia namja, dan aku melihat wajahnya seperti yeoja. Jadi aku fikir dia seorang yeoja",ucapnya._

"Chanyeol-ah? Kau sudah bangun?", tanya Jongin sambil mengusak-usak matanya. Chanyeol hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban.

"aku akan membersihkan tubuhku, kau bersiaplah. Nanti kita akan latihan", ucap Chanyeol sambil berlalu meninggalkan Jongin yang masih mencoba membangunkan Sehun.

"Aissh! Anak ini, selalu susah dibangunkan", gumam Jongin.

.

.

.

"noona, yang lain mana?", tanya Baekhyun pada Minhyo. Minhyo hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"annyeong Mingi!", sapa Baekhyun pada yeoja berambut coklat yang diikat kuda.

"annyeong Baekhyun eonni!", Yeoja bernama Mingi itu kembali menyapa Baekhyun.

"Yak! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu arra? Aku oppa, bukan eonni.", ucap Baekhyun sambil menekan kata Oppa dan Eonni.

"kau memang pantas dipanggil eonni, Baekhyun-ah", terdengar suara berat seseorang dari belakang Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol?", Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi, bukan karena ia bingung dengan kedatangan Chanyeol, melainkan karena Chanyeol berkata 'Kau memang pantas dipanggil eonni, Baekhyun-ah', Baekhyun itu namja oke?

"annyeong oppa-deul, Jeoneun Park Mingi imnida. Aku yeodongsaeng dari Park Minhyo", salam Mingi sambil menunduk.

"annyeong Mingi-ssi", sapa mereka bertiga.

"Chanyeol/Sehun/Kai imnida", tambah mereka.

"panggil Mingi saja, jangan terlalu formal oppa-deul", ucapnya lagi.

"ah iya, Baekhyunee eonni, oppa yang bernama Chanyeol itu namjachingumu kah?", goda Mingi sambil berbisik. Dan berhubung tempat mereka berdua tidak terlalu jauh dari Chanyeol, jadi Chanyeol bisa menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"yak! Kau berbicara apa?", tanya Baekhyun.

"aigoo, uri Baekhyunee ternyata sudah dewasa. Kikikik", dia berkata sambil terkikik geli melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah darena digodanya. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang menurutnya imut.

"hei hei! Ada apa?", tanya Minhyo yang baru datang.

"tanyakan pada si Mingi", ucap Baekhyun dan langsung melenggang pergi. Minhyo menatap sang adik dengan tatapan bingungnya, sedangkan sang adik hanya mengedikkan bahu.

.

.

.

Semua teman Baekhyun telah berkumpul, mereka ingin berlatih, agar lebih baik dalam hal bertarung. Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Jongin hanya mengikuti saja. Mereka belum sama sekali menguasai ilmu-ilmunya. Chanyeol memang handal dalam bermain pemanah, tetapi itu dulu sebelum ayahnya disibukkan oleh pekerjaanya dan sering bolak-balik Jepang-Korea.

"Annyeong! Jeoneun Kris Wu imnida. Panggil saja Kris", ucap seseorang yang tingginya hampir sama dengan Chanyeol.

"Annyeong! Jeoneun Kim Junmyeon imnida.", ucap namja berwajah malaikat.

"Annyeong yeorobun! Jeoneun Kim Jongdae imnida!", seru namja yang memiliki wajah berbentuk kotak.

"Kris-ssi menguasai tekhnik seperti naga yaitu dapat menyemburkan api, Junmyeon-ssi menguasai tekhnik air, yang berguna sebagai tameng saat perang, dan Jongdae-ssi menguasai tekhnik petir, ia memiliki pistol dengan kekuatan petir. Teman-temanku juga sudah memiliki senjata masing-masing. Sekarang, kalian pilihlah senjata kalian. Penjelasan tentangku, teman-temanku dan senjata kalian nanti akan ku beri tahu.", ucap Minhyo panjang lebar.

Chanyeol, Jongin dan Sehun segera mengambil senjata masing-masing. Chanyeol mengambil busur panah, Jongin mengambil pedang, dan Sehun mengambil pistol yang deperti tombak.

"baiklah, kalian sudah mengambil senjata masing-masing. Sekarang akan ku jelaskan kekuatan masing-masing.", ucap Minhyo.

"Masing-masing? Berarti, aku Jongin dan Sehun juga punya?", tanya Chanyeol.

"Kalian bertiga punya. Sesuai _character_ dan kekuatan _character_ kalian. Nanti akan ada seseorang yang datang untuk melihat kekuatan kalian.", Chanyeol masih bingung dengan perkataan Minhyo barusan.

"maaf aku terlambat", ucap seseorang dari belakang Chanyeol, Sehun dan juga Jongin.

"Annyeong! Jeoneun Kim Raein! Minhyo-ssi, ada apa kau memanggilku?", tanyanya.

"Raein-ssi, aku butuh bantuanmu untuk melihat kekuatan mereka apa saja", jawab Minhyo sopan.

"baiklah. Silahkan berbaris dan sebutkan nama kalian satu persatu", pinta Raein.

"Kim Min Seok", ujar Minseok dengan penuh semangat.

"kau memiliki kekuatan _Cryokinesis_ atau pengendali es. Kau memakai senjata pistol?", tanyanya.

"iya", jawab Minseok cepat.

"kau bisa menembakkan peluru es", ucapnya.

"minseokkie hyung, coba tembakkan es", ujar Tao.

DOR

Minseok menembak pohon yang berada di sebrang sana, tidak lama, pohon itu membeku dengan sendirinya.

"kyaa~ Minseokkie hyung daebak!", ujar Tao.

"selanjutnya?", tanya Raein.

"Yixing", ujar namja berdimple.

"kau tidak memiliki senjata, tapi kau memiliki kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan manusia ataupun tanaman layu dan penghalang penyakit, atau apapun yang buruk masuk ke tubuh orang yang kau lindungi yaitu _Vitakinesis_.", ujarnya.

"coba coba coba", pinta Baekhyun.

Yixing menaruh tangannya di bunga yang layu, tidak lama kemudian, bunga itu kembali mekar dan berubah menjadi segar. Yixing dan lainnya bersorak ria karena keberhasilannya.

"Chanyeol, bersenjata panah", ujar Chanyeol.

"aigoo, sama seperti uri Baekhyunee eoh?", goda Mingi yang entah kapan sudah berada disebelah Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang merasa tergoda hanya mencibir.

"kau memiliki keekuatan api yaitu _Pyrokinetis_ , kekuatanmu hampir sama dengan ByunBee, hanya saja ia _Lunartunesis_ , atau kekuatan cahaya. Kekuatanmu dan ByunBee jika disatukan akan menjadi kekuatan yang dahsyat. Kau mau mencobanya Chanyeol-ssi? ByunBee-ssi?", tanya Raein.

"coba! Coba! Coba!", goda Mingi sambil menoel-noel pipi Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-ah, mari kita coba.", ajak Baekhyun sedikit gugup. Chanyeol melihat semburat merah dipipi Baekhyun, entah kenapa ujung bibirnya menjadi terangkat setelah melihat Baekhyun seperti itu. _Manisnya_ , batinnya.

"Baekhyun-ah, siap?", tanya Chanyeol memastikan. Mereka bersiap dengan posisi menarik busur panah untuk melesatkan anak panah tersebut. Mereka melepas anak panah mereka secara bersama sama. Anak panah Baekhyun memperlihatkan cahaya putih, sedangkan anak panah Chanyeol memperlihatkan api yang membakar ujung anak panah tersebut.

DUARRR!

Suara ledakan terdengar di tempat latihan tersebut. Setelah anak panah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menyatu, itu berubah menjadi ledakan yang cukup dahsyat.

"Daebak! Kalian benar-benar daebak!", seru Tao dan Mingi bersamaan.

"bagaimana? Kalian siap berkolaborasi?", tanya Minhyo.

"siap!", jawab keduanya serempak.

"sekarang aku, Tao sama seperti Yixing gege, aku tidak memiliki senjata", ucap Tao.

"kau memang tidak memiliki senjata, tetapi kau memiliki kekuatan yang paling kuat Tao-ah.", ucap Raein

"Mwo? Apa itu Raein Hyung!", tanya Tao tidak sabaran.

" _Choronokinesis"_ , jawabnya.

"MWO?! Tao-ah! Daebak! Kekuatanmu sangat kuat!", ucap Minyho dibarengi dengan tepuk tangan dari yang lain.

"Tao-ah, kau memiliki kekuatan untuk mengendalikan waktu. Kau bisa mengendalikan waktu kapan saja, tapi jangan kau gunakan untuk hal yang tidak berguna.", ucap Raein.

"baiklah Hyung", jawab Tao.

"kita tidak perlu mecobanya?", tanya Mingi

"kau mau waktu berhenti?", tanya Baekhyun.

"ani", jawab Mingi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kecil.

"aku Jongin, bersenjata pedang", ucap Jongin.

"kau memiliki kekuatan _teleportation_ , yaitu kau bisa berteleportasi kemana pun. Dan pedang ini kau gunakan untuk meyerang musuh", ucap Raein

"kalau aku? Sehun, bersenjata pistol dan… tombak?", ujar Sehun ragu.

"kau memiliki kekuatan _Aerokinesis_ , yaitu pengendali angin. Pistol ini, menembakkan angin yang cukup keras, biarpun itu dari jarak jauh sekalipun. Dan tombak ini, kau bisa mengendalikannya dengan anginmu.", ucap Raein.

"Nah sekarang, kalian sudah mengetahui kekuatan masing-masing. Sekarang waktunya latihan.", ucap Minhyo. Jongin dan Sehun mengangkat tangan mereka.

"Jongin, Sehun, ada apa?", tanya Minhyo

"Luhan/Kyungsoo hyung memiliki kekuatan apa?", tanya mereka berbarengan.

"aku? Aku memiliki kekuatan _telekinetict_ atau pengendali pikiran, dengan senjata tombak. Kita memiliki senjata yang sama Sehun-ah.", jawab Luhan ramah. _Tumben sekali Luhan hyung ramah_ , batin sehun berkata.

"aku, memiliki kekuatan _terrakinesis_ , yaitu pengendali bumi. Dan memiliki senjata pedang, kita juga sama Jongin-ah", ujar Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum ramah dan manis. _Manisnya_ , Jongin ngebatin. Mereka pun mulai berlatih dengan giatnya.

"Baekhyun-ah", panggil Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan gumaman.

"tombol log out yang kemarin hilang, sudah ada kembali belum ya? Aku belum sempat mengecek", ujar Chanyeol.

"cek saja", jawab Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun mengecek dan,

"tidak ada Baekhyun-ah", jawab Chanyeol.

"oh iya? Coba ku periksa punyaku", ujarnya. Ia pun membuka menunya dan hasilnya sama nihil.

"aku tidak tahu ini kenapa, mungkin nanti akan baik-baik saja", ujar Baekhyun bermaksud menenangkan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Mereka berlatih sangat giat, hingga melupakan waktu yang sekarang semakin gelap. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun beratih cukup jauh dari teman-teman mereka, karena jika mereka berdekatan, akan mengenai yang lainnya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan menuju tempat perkumpulannya tadi, mereka menghabiskan makanan yang dibuat Kyungsoo dan Yixing.

"Mashitta~", ucap Jongin dan Sehun secara bersama.

"Masakan Kyungsoo hyung memang daebak!", celetuk Tao.

Ting Tong Ting Tong Ting Tong Ting Tong

Suara bel dari lantai dasar berbunyi terus menerus, seperti ingin semua pemain berkumpul di lantai dasar. Jika kalian menanyakan ini berapa lantai, jawabannya hanya 1. Maksud dari lantai dasar, adalah lantai pusat, pusat permainan ini.

"suara apa itu?", tanya Sehun.

"itu suara lonceng besar. Kita disuruh untuk mengumpul di lantai pusat", ucap Mingi

"Ayo! Kita harus segera pergi!", ajak Baekhyun

"kenapa Jongin oppa tidak membawa kita berteleportasi?", tanya Mingi

"Benar juga. Jongin-ah, kau bisa membawa kami?", tanya Minhyo

"e-eum, akan kucoba Noona", ujarnya ragu.

"Raein oppa? Kau tidak ikut?", tanya Mingi.

"nde, hyung! Kau tidak ikut?", tanya Baekhyun.

"aniya. Aku masih memiliki urusan. Kalian pergilah dahulu", ucap Raein.

Mereka pun bersiap untuk berteleportasi. Salinng berpegangan tangan, dan membentuk sebuah lingkaran. Tidak lama, muncur seberkas cahaya dari tengah lingkaran itu, dan

Hilang

Mereka telah berteleportasi, dan meninggalkan Raein sendiri dilantai yang disebut Hutan Kegelapan.

"fighting~", ucapnya sambil menyunggingkan seringai yang menyebalkan.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan yang lainnya sudah sampai di lantai pusat karena bantuan kekuatan teleportasi Jongin. Mereka menuju tempat yang lainnya berkumpul, _hal penting apa ya_?, batin mereka.

"kau tahu? Katanya server permainan ini rusak, jadi mungkin saja pemain yang berada disini tidak akan bisa keluar. Tidak tahu sampai kapan", sayup-sayup Chanyeol mendengar percakapan antara 2 namja tersebut.

"Baekhyun-ah, apakah permainan ini pernah begini?", tanyanya

"tidak pernah. Ini tidak pernah terjadi dulunya.", ucap Baekhyun. Tiba – tiba terdengar suara ledakan yang cukup besar jauh di depan mereka. Kumpulan asap berwarna merah mulai menebal, dengan 2 cahaya berwarna biru menyala-nyala.

 _"para pemain, selamat datang di dunia game ini. Namaku Han Eunbyung_ ", ucap sosok yang muncul dari gumpalan-gumpalan asap merah tersebut.

.

.

.

TBC

...

..

Chap2 fast update ya, soalnya besok aku gak bisa update.

Disini, Chanyeol dkk sudah mulai latihan.

Ada yang penasaran sama lanjutannya?

REVIEWNYA JUSEYO~


	4. Chapter 3

**ARCHERY**

 **Author :** ssungra

 **Main Cast :**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support Cast :**

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Orther Cast

 **Ratting :** T+

 **Genre :** Romance, Fantasy, Fluff, Historycal, YAOI, Thriller, Slash Fic, Adventure

 **Length :** Chaptered

 **Disclaimer :** Fanfict ini terinsipirasi dari anime SAO dan anime-anime lain. Tapi alurnya Sungra buat sendiri kok^^ Tidak mengikuti cerita orang lain. Mungkin sedikit mengambil scene(?) yang ada di anime, tapi tidak semua. Hanya beberapa :) NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Yang merasa ceritanya diikuti, sekali lagi, ini berdasar dari otak Sungra sendiri.

 **Warning :** BL/YAOI!

 **Summary :** Chanyeol seorang gamers baru di dunia game. Karena ada sesuatu kesalahan, ia terjebak di dalam game tersebut. Untuk keluar dari game tersebut, ia harus bisa mengalahkan Boss terbesar di Game tersebut. Apakah Chanyeol bisa bertahan hidup dan keluar dari game mematikan tersebut?

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _para pemain, selamat datang di dunia game ini. Namaku Han Eunbyung, saat ini akulah yang bisa mengendalikan dunia game ini. Kalian sudah menyadari bukan? Tombol Log Out dari game ini tidak ada di menu utama. Kalian tidak bisa meng log out diri kalian sendiri, dan juga manusia di dunia nyata sekalipun, mereka tidak bisa mematikan/melepas Nerve Gear",_ ucap sosok yang muncul dari gumpalan-gumpalan asap merah tersebut.

" _Transmister yang berada di Nerve Gear akan memancarkan gelombang mikro yang sangat kuat, yang dapat merusak otak dan mengakhiri hidup kalia_ n", lanjutnya. Para pemain sudah ribut dari tadi.

"apa yang dikatakannya itu benar Minhyo noona?", tanya Sehun.

"aku juga tidak tahu pasti, Sehun-ah", jawab Minhyo yang masih meperhatikan sosok tersebut.

" _di dunia ini sudah tidak ada tekhnik untuk menghidupkan kembali, jadi jika HP kalian menurun hingga nol, maka Nerve Gear akan menghacurkan otak kalian secara perlahan, dan kalian akan menghilang selamanya, maupun itu di dunia nyata ataupun di dunia game_.", tambahnya.

"Apa yang ia maksud?", gumam Baekhyun. Ia menoleh kesampingnya, ia melihat Chanyeol mengertakkan giginya sambil mengepalkan tangannnya. Ia kembali focus pada sosok di depannya itu.

" _jadi, cara satu-satunya untuk bisa selamat, yaitu dengan menyelesaikan game ini. Bos game ini akan muncul dalam 65 hari lagi. Dia akan muncul dan merusak kota ini bersama anak buahnya. Halangi boss itu untuk mengahancurkan bangunan ini, dan segera bunuh. Kalau bangunan ini hancur, maka kalian akan menghilang secara perlahan. Dan kalian harus menghabisinya dengan waktu 4 hari_ ", ucapnya.

"4 hari? Huh! Mudah!", ucap namja disebelah Luhan.

"maaf, kau barusan bilang apa?", tanya Luhan.

"aku bilang Mudah. Aku sudah ahli dalam permainan ini", ucapnya.

"ooh, seperti itu", Luhan kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada sosok yang didepannya.

"Annyeong, Jeoneun Lee Jaseok", ucapnya lagi sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"oh, annyeong. Jeoneun Xi Luhan imnida.", Luhan menggapai uluran tangan namja tersebut. dan tidak lama kembali memfokuskan dirinya.

" _aku sudah menambahkan sesuatu di item storage kalian_ ", ucapnya

"Item Storage?", tanya Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah, bukalah Item Storage mu, ada apa?", tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membuka item storage mereka bersama-sama.

"Mwo? Kaca?", tanya Jongin

"huaah!", teriak Sehun yang berada di sebelahnya. Sehun dikelilingin oleh cahaya putih yang sangat terang dan menyilaukan.

"Sehun-ah!", teriak Luhan. Tidak lama, semua pemain dikelilingi oleh cahaya putih terang tersebut.

"Chanyeol, rambut dan wajahmu?", tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol melihat kaca yang ia pegang.

"seperti di dunia nyata", gumamnya.

"Sehun-ah! Jongin-ah!", panggil Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah!", panggil mereka berdua. Sekarang penampilan Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan yang lainnya telah berubah menjadi penampilan mereka di dunia nyata. Wajah mereka yang semula adalah wajah _character_ sekarang berubah menjadi wajah mereka masing-masing.

"Baekhyun eonni, ternyata lebih imut di dunia nyata yah!", goda Mingi.

"Yak! Mingi-ah! Jangan memanggilku eonni", pinta Baekhyun yang lebih mirip seperti suruhan.

"di dunia nyata kau namja?", tanya Chanyeol.

"kau fikir aku yeoja?", tanya Baekhyun sengit.

"kau terlalu cantik bagi ukuran seorang namja", jawabnya polos. Baekhyun merasa pipinya memanas, ia tidak ingin terlihat feminine di depan Chanyeol, buru-buru ia membalik tubuhnya agar Chanyeol tidak melihat wajah memerahnya. Namun, terlambat Chanyeol sudah melihatnya.

" _para pemain, good luck_ ", ucap sosok yang bernama Eunbyung itu sebelum meninggalkan tempatnya semula.

"YAK! APA MAKSUDMU?!", teriak seorang namja_ tidak, sepertinya itu yeoja.

"yak! Berhentilah berteriak Hyesoo-ah", ucap namja manis disebelahnya.

"huh! Bagaimana caranya? 65 hari lagi? Hyejoon-ah~ aku tidak ingin mati~", rengeknya dengan namja manis disebelahnya.

"kau tidak akan mati, kalau kau mati aku juga akan mati. Kita akan selalu bersama", ucap namja manis bernama Hyejoon.

"annyeong! Boleh kah kami bergabung?", tanya Baekhyun.

"eoh? Boleh.", jawab namja yang dipanggil Hyesoo dengan imutnya.

"apa kau mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh sosok bernama Eunbyung itu? Aku masih bingung", ujar Baekhyun.

"Eum, menurutku kita terjebak dalam permainan ini. Lalu, kalau kita mau keluar dari sini, kita harus melawan boss besar yang akan datang dalam kurun 65 hari lagi. Dan kita harus melawannya selama 4 hari, dan menjaga bangunan di depan kita ini agar tetap berdiri kokoh, dan tidak tersentuh oleh musuh. Jika hancur, tamatlah", ujar Hyejoon.

"Eum, oppa! Maukah kau bergabung dengan kami?", tanya Mingi tiba-tiba.

"bergabung? Untuk apa", tanya Hyesoo.

"kita tidak mungkin melawan boss yang dimaksud Eunbyung itu sendiri-sendiri dengan waktu yang cukup singkat yaitu 4 hari. Jadi, aku ingin mengajak kalian untuk bergabung melawan boss besar bersama kami. Kita memilik 16 anggota.", Mingi menunjuk satu persatu teman-temannya.

"Chanyeol oppa, Baekhyun oppa, Minseok oppa, Jongdae oppa, Sehun oppa, Luhan oppa, Jongin oppa, Kyungsoo oppa, Tao oppa, Kris oppa, Suho oppa, Yixing oppa, Minyho eonni, Aku, dan kalian berdua.", tambahnya lagi.

"baiklah", ujar mereka berdua bersama.

"kita akan mendiskusikannya bersama, nanti malam jam 8 di Café Mrs.M", ujar Minhyo.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjalan-jalan mengitari taman dekat café, sambil menunggu yang lainnya lebih baik mencari udara segar. Mereka duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang langsung menghadap ke café tersebut. Hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Baekhyun yang sudah tidak tahan dengan keadaan seperti itu pun, langsung buka suara.

"Chanyeol-ah", panggil Baekhyun.

"heum?", tanya Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari air mancur yang berada di tengah taman.

"kau tidak apa?", tanya Baekhun.

"memangnya aku kenapa?", tanya Chanyeol balik.

"kau,… terlihat…ah..molla!", ucapnya sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar dan menunduk untuk sesaat.

"apakah aku mengabaikanmu dari tadi?", tanya Chanyeol yang masih focus dengan apa yang ia lihat dari tadi. Baekhyun hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban.

"kau tahu? Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengabaikanmu. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu", lirihnya. Baekhyun yang penasaran segera mengangkat wajahnya dan menggeser tubuhnya agar lebih dekat dengan Chanyeol.

"apa?", tanyanya.

"aku memikirkan bagaimana cara kita keluar dari dunia game ini. Aku juga memikirkan noona ku yang kutinggal di dunia nyata.", ucap Chanyeol.

"kau memiliki seorang noona?", tanya Baekhyun yang hanya dijawab sebuah anggukan dari Chanyeol.

"kalian hanya berdua dirumah?", tanyanya lagi. Dan lagi-lagi Chanyeol hanya mengangguk tanpa mau mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

"orangtuamu?", tanya Baekhyun-lagi-. Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar dan sedikit merubah posisi duduknya menjadi bersender dengan kepala bangku. Baekhyun yang merasa mood Chanyeol tidak baik langsung membuka suara lagi.

"jika kau tidak ingin bercerita, itu tidak masalah", ujar Baekhyun.

"ani. Sebenarnya aku tidak hanya tinggal berdua dengan noonaku, aku juga tinggal dengan orang tuaku. Tapi, saat aku memasuki Sekolah menengah, ayah mulai disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya, bolak-balik Korea-Jepang, dan tidak pernah menetap lama. Mungkin di setiap tahun, bisa dihitung kedatangannya kerumah. Ibuku menemani ayahku, dan kami berdua tinggal menetap di Korea.", ceritanya panjang lebar. Baekhyun menepuk pundak Chanyeol berniat untuk menyemangatinya.

"Chanyeol-ah, kisah kita sama. Ditinggal orang tua bekerja. Ayah dan ibuku mungkin hanya satu kali setahun datang kerumah, dan itu hanya menetap sehari saja, tidak pernah lebih", Baekhyun tersenyum getir. Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya bisa mengusap punggung Baekhyun.

"aku hanya anak tunggal, dan tidak memiliki hyung ataupun noona. Aku terkadang iri melihat teman-temanku menceritakan tentang hyung ataupun noona mereka. Mereka juga sering menceritakan bahwa disetiap liburan musim panas, mereka akan berlibur bersama keluarga", tak terduga, air mata Baekhyun jatuh begitu saja mengingat kedua orangtuanya. Ia sengera menghapus air mata itu, ia tidak ingin siapapun melihatnya lemah. Walaupun dengan menceritakan hal ini saja, ia sudah terlihat rapuh dan lemah.

"Baek..", panggil Chanyeol. Baekhyun menoleh, dan mata sipitnya membola. Chanyeol memeluknya denga cukup erat, dan sekarang Ia merasa pipinya memanas. _Kenapa jantungku ini? Aish!_ , batinnya. Sang pelaku –Chanyeol- tetap saja memeluk Baekhyun dengan eratnya. Ia sendiri tidak tahu alasannya, setelah mendengar cerita Baekhyun, tubuhnya terdorong utnuk memeluk tubuh yang menurutnya rapuh tersebut. Baekhyun memanglah ceria, tetapi tidak didalam lubuk hatinya.

"Chan, kenapa?", tanya Baekhyun gugup.

"tidak ada. Biarkan seperti ini, ini nyaman", gumam Chanyeol yang masih bisa didengar oleh Baekhun. _Kenapa jantungku?_ , batin Chanyeol.

"sebaiknya kita ke café, sepertinya yang lainnya sudah mengumpul", ajak Baekhyun. Perlahan, Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya.

"maaf aku sudah tidak sopan", ucapnya.

"tidak apa. Kajja!", ajak Baekhyun sambil manarik lengan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Minhyo eonni, sepertinya ada yang kurang", bisik Mingi

"mwo? Apa yang kurang Mingi-ah?", tanya Minhyo bingung.

"Baekhyunee eonni mana?", tanyanya.

"maaf aku terlambat", ucap seseorang di ambang pintu café.

"aigoo, uri Baekhyunee habis dari mana eoh? Bersama Chanyeol oppa?", goda Mingi.

"Yak! Kembali ketempatmu sana! Kau mengangguku saja", Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol untuk duduk disebelahnya.

"Chanyeol oppa", panggil Mingi. Chanyeol hanya bergumam sambil menoleh mengahadap Mingi. Mingi mengibaskan tangannya, menginsyaratkan untuk Chanyeol agar duduk disebelahnya.

"Mingi-ah, kau kenapa?", tanya Baekhyun

"aku? Aku tidak apa. Aku hanya ingin bersama Chanyeol oppa", ujar Mingi sambil bergelantungan manja di lengan Chanyeol.

"Yak! Pergi pergi pergi! Kau terlalu centil Mingi-ah!", usir Baekhyun.

"apa masalahmu Baekhyun eonni?", tanya Mingi -sok- imut.

"Minhyo eonni, ternyata yeodongsaengmu sudah dewasa eoh? Lihat saja dia, centil sekali", ujar Baekhyun sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"aigoo, uri Baekhunee ceburu eoh?", goda Mingi sambil melepas gelantungan tangannya di lengan Chanyeol.

"ce-cemburu? Kenapa aku harus cemburu?", tanya Baekhyun. Semburat merah yang tidak terlalu kentara muncul di pipi Baekhyun. _Mengapa pipiku tidak bisa diajak kompromi eoh?_ , batinnya.

"tenang saja eonni, aku tidak akan mengambil Chanyeol oppa darimu. Kikiki, umur ku dengannya cukup jauh", ujar Mingi sambil terkikik kecil.

"aigoo, ada apa ini eoh? Baekhyun-ah, kau kenapa? Wajahmu memerah.", ujar Minseok yang baru saja datang.

"me-merah? Mana mungkin hyung", Baekhyun segera menormalkan ekspresi wajahnya dengan cara mengipas-kipas wajahnya. Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecil. _Aigoo kenapa manis sekali eoh?_ , batinnya tanpa ia sadari.

Teman-teman Baekhyun dan Chanyeol telah berkumpul, termasuk Hyejoon dan Hyesoo. Mereka mendiskusikan sesuatu di meja pojok.

"lalu? Bagaimana?", tanya Hyejoon membuka percakapan.

"besok kita kan mulai berlatih. 65 hari lagi kita akan bertarung, dan aku mohon untuk jaga kesehatan kalian masing-masing. Karena menurutku, perperangan ini sangat berbahaya bagi kita", ujar Minhyo.

"arraseo", ujar mereka ber-14.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlihat berjalan menyusuri kota dengan keheningan yang menemani mereka. Baekhyun merasa malu saat mengingat hal yang tadi. _Aish! Aku bodoh atau apa? Mengapa aku melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu?_ , batinnya merutuki kebodohannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol sesekali melirik Baekhyun yang terlihat sedang memukuli kepalanya sendiri dengan bibir mengerucut lucu.

"hei, kau mau bodoh eoh?", tanya Chanyeol membuka obrolan. Baekhyun menoleh, dan sedikit menyengir.

"hehehe, tidak. Aku tidak mau bodoh", jawabnya sambil kembali menghadap depan dan tetap mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"lalu? Kenapa kau memukul dirimu seperti itu, heum?", tanya Chanyeol sambil menundukkan dirinya agar sejajar dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh, dan ia mendapati wajah tampan Chanyeol sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. _Sial! Segitu tampannya kah kau Park?_ , batinnya. Ia mengerjap sebentar untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya.

"a-aku, eum,… aku..", ia menjawabnya dengan gugup dan menggerakkan matanya gelisah. Wajahnya sudah pasti memerah, dan ia sangat malu akan hal itu. Chanyeol hanya bisa menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang sangat lucu menurutnya. _Aigoo, Byun mengapa kau begitu imut dimataku? Dan ada apa dengan jantungku yang selalu berdetak tidak jelas jika berada di dekatmu heum?_ , batinnya.

"ekhem, khem", deham seseorang di antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Dan ternyata itu adalah Luhan dengan Sehun, Jongin, dan Kyungsoo yang berada di belakangnya.

"ka-kalian?", tanya Baekhyun yang masih gugup dengan wajah yang sudah memerah total. Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, meskipun mereka sedang berusaha keras untuk tidak tertawa lepas sekarang.

"Baekhyun-ah, terima kasih", ucap Chanyeol setelah menegakkan tubuhnya.

"untuk?"

"mengantarkanku menuju penginapan", jawabnya sambil menunjuk bangunan di belakang Baekhyun.

"aku masuk dulu, annyeong Baekki-ah!", salam Chanyeol.

"annyeong Lu/annyeong Kyungsoo hyung", salam Sehun dan Jongin, lalu mereka mengejar Chanyeol yang sudah masuk sedari tadi.

"Yak! ByunBee, kau memikirkan apa huh? Ayo kita pulang", ajak Luhan. Baekhyun yang masih belum tersadar juga mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Yak! Byun Baekhyun!", panggil Kyungsoo dan Luhan secara bersama, meskipun itu terlihat seperti teriakan.

"uh? Apa?", tanya Baekhyun yang baru tersadar.

"aigoo, mari kita pulang, jangan hanya memikirkan pangeran tampanmu saja okey?", goda Luhan.

"yak! Kau bicara apa Lu?", tanya Baekhyun sambil melipat tangan di depan dadanya.

"sudahlah, ayo pulang", ajak Kyungsoo sambil menarik tangan kedua sahabatnya itu. Mereka telah menjadi sahabat akhir-akhir ini, semenjak 2 bulan lalu.

 _Baekhyun berjalan mengitari kota yang baru dikenalnya. Ia tidak sengaja menambrak sesorang, dan menjatuhkan barang bawaan orang itu._

" _ah maaf, aku tidak sengaja", Baekhyun segera mengambil barang-barang yang tergeletak di pinggir jalan._

" _ah, tidak apa-apa", ucap seseorang itu. Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk berkenalan dengan Baekhyun._

" _annyeong! Apakah kau baru di sini?", tanya seseorang itu. Baekhyun mengangguk._

" _ooh, jeoneun Xi Luhan, salam kenal", ucap seseorang itu-Luhan-._

" _oh, annyeong Luhan-ssi", sapa Baekhyun._

" _Jeoneun Byun Baekhyun imnida", tambah Baekhyun sambil menjabat uluran tangan Luhan. Dan dari sanalah, ia mengenal Luhan dan berteman cukup dekat dan tinggal bersama setelahnya. Hingga, Luhan membawa seorang namja bermata bulat menuju penginapan mereka._

" _Luhan-ah, siapa dia?", tanya Baekhyun yang baru datang dari arah dapur._

" _aku menemukannya pingsan di bawah pohon, dan aku sepertinya baru melihat dia. Apakah dia baru disini?", Luhan berbalik bertanya._

" _molla, yasudah, aku akan mengompresnya. Kau siapkanlah air hangat", suruh Baekhyun. Setelah Luhan menyiapkan air untuk mengompres seseorang bermata bulat-yang sekarang dikenal Kyungsoo-itu, Baekhyun segera mengompresnya._

" _eungh", Namja bermata bulat itu menggeliat dalam tidurnya._

" _annyeong, apa kau mendengarku?", tanya Baekhyun. Namja itu mengerjapkan matanya sebentar._

" _aku dimana? ", tanyanya sambil bangkit dari acara berbaringnya._

" _jeoneun, Baekhyun dan dia Luhan", Baekhyun menunjuk Luhan yang berada di sebelahnya._

" _kau baru?", tanya Luhan. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanye mengangguk._

" _terima kasih, jeoneun Do Kyungsoo", ujarnya._

" _Kyungsoo-ssi, apakah kau mempunyai rumah atau kenalan disini?", tanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng kecil._

" _aku baru bermain, dan kalianlah orang pertama yang ku kenal didunia ini", ucap Kyungsoo. Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk._

 _Dan dari sanalah mereka bertiga mengikat suatu ikatan, yaitu sebuah ikatan persahabatan_.

.

.

.

TBC

...

..

HeyHo! Sungra sudah update Chap 3, mianhae karena kemarin gak sempat update.

ChanBaek udah keliatan tanda-tanda/? nih, HunHan juga. Fanfic ini gak focus sama romancenya ya chingu, focusnya sama Fantasy dan Adventurenya aja

Nah, mereka udah dikasih tau cara keluar, tapi sepertinya akan sulit.

apakah mereka bisa keluar dari dunia game ini dengan selamat? atau...

penasaran?

tunggu kelanjutannya yaa..

REVIEWNYA JUSEYO~~

.

 **P.S** Update Fast This Week

 **P.S.S** Just for this week okey?


	5. Chapter 4

**ARCHERY**

 **Author :** ssungra

 **Main Cast :**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support Cast :**

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Orther Cast

 **Ratting :** T+

 **Genre :** Romance, Fantasy, Fluff, Historycal, YAOI, Thriller, Slash Fic, Adventure

 **Length :** Chaptered

 **Disclaimer :** Fanfict ini terinsipirasi dari anime SAO dan anime-anime lain. Tapi alurnya Sungra buat sendiri kok^^ Tidak mengikuti cerita orang lain. Mungkin sedikit mengambil scene(?) yang ada di anime, tapi tidak semua. Hanya beberapa :) NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Yang merasa ceritanya diikuti, sekali lagi, ini berdasar dari otak Sungra sendiri.

 **Warning :** BL/YAOI!

 **Summary :** Chanyeol seorang gamers baru di dunia game. Karena ada sesuatu kesalahan, ia terjebak di dalam game tersebut. Untuk keluar dari game tersebut, ia harus bisa mengalahkan Boss terbesar di Game tersebut. Apakah Chanyeol bisa bertahan hidup dan keluar dari game mematikan tersebut?

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Chanyeol-ah, kau melihat ekspresi Baekhyun tadi?", tanya Jongin. Chanyeol hana mengangguk, dan entah kenapa pikirannya dipenuhi oleh namja manis bermarga Byun itu.

"dia imut", gumam Chanyeol tanpa sadar.

"kau bilang apa?", tanya Sehun yang sedikit mendengar gumaman Chanyeol. Tubuh Chanyeol sedikit menegang, tapi itu tidak terlalu terlihat.

"oh iya, Sehun-ah, kau begitu dekat dengan Luhan hyung. Sejak kapan?", ucap Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"siang tadi", ucap Sehun enteng.

"huaa, jangan-jangan kau…", Jongin menebak-nebak. Sehun hanya tersenyum sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang telah bersemu. Ia mengingat kejadian siang tadi setelah pengumuman mengerikan itu.

 _Sehun berjalan-jalan mengitari alun-alun kota, ia mencari penjual Bubble Tea, minuman kesukaannya. Tapi, sepertinya disini tidak ada, batinnya. Ia melihat sesosok siluet yang ia kenal. Luhan, sesosok yang ia lihat itu. Ia mendektai Luhan yang tak jauh dari tempat ia berada._

" _hai hyung!", sapa Sehun._

" _oh, Sehunnie", Luhan terkejut atas kedatang Sehun yang tiba-tiba._

" _Sehunnie? Panggilan apa itu?"_

" _panggilan kesayangan", ucap Luhan enteng yang dapat membuat Sehun bersemu karenanya._

" _kalau, begitu aku akan memanggilmu Luhannie, ucap Sehun. Sekarang giliran Luhan yang bersemu, ia sedikit memalingkan wajahnya. Tidak pernah ada orang yang memanggilnya 'Luhannie', selain Sehun._

" _kau sedang apa disini, Hunnie?", tanya Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan._

" _aku ingin membeli Bubble Tea", ucap Sehun._

" _tapi, sepertinya di dunia game ini tidak ada", tambahnya._

" _aku memiliki toko langganan, bagaimana kalau kita kesana? Aku mendengar toko itu memiliki menu baru. Aku belum pernah berkunjung kesana akhir-akhir ini", ucap Luhan. Sehun mengangguk dengan semangat, ia merasa nyaman dekat dengan Luhan, dan juga sebaliknya._

 _Sehun dan Luhan menuju toko yang dimaksud Luhan, Sehun terlihat sangat semangat menuju toko itu. Setelah sampai didepannya, ia bersorak ria. Ternyata menu barunya itu adalah Bubble Tea, minuman kesukaannya._

" _Huaa! Bubble Tea!", soraknya, untung saja Luhan cepat memberhentikan tingkah kekanak-kanakan Sehun._

" _hyung, kau pernah meminum Bubble Tea?", tanya Sehun. Luhan hanya mengangguk, sambil menaiki tangga di depan toko tersebut._

" _annyeong Ahjussi", sapa Luhan ke ahjussi-ahjussi yang sedang berada di belakang meja kasir._

" _annyeong, Luhan! Kau sekarang jarang berkunjung eoh?", tanya ahjussi._

" _mianhae, aku memiliki urusan dan sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini", ucap Luhan sambil menghampiri ahjussi tersebut. Sehun hanya bisa mengikuti langkah Luhan, karena ia masih baru di dunia ini jadi ia masih belum mengenal kota maupun orang-orang disini._

" _Sehunnie, kau mau apa?", tanya Luhan._

" _Bubble Tea rasa coklat"_

" _ahjussi, aku memesan 2 Bubble Tea rasa coklat, nde", ucap Luhan pada ahjussi tersebut. Setelah selesai membuat pesanan Luhan, ahjussi itu mengantarkan langsung ke meja Luhan dan Sehun. Luhan dan Sehun segera membayar dan segera beranjak dari toko tersebut. Luuhan dan Sehun menghabiskan waktu mereka hanya berdua, dan dibawah pohon rindang yang menyajikan pemandangan indah di dunia game tersebut._

"uri Sehunnie, sudah besar eoh?", goda Jongin dan Chanyeol.

"yak! Kalian berdua ! kenapa melakukan hal seperti itu eoh? Sangat tidak cocok, kalian tahu?", ujar Sehun dan langsung bersembunyi di balik selimutnya.

.

.

.

Kota di dunia Archery ini sangat indah jika dimalam hari, terlihat dua namja sedang mengelilingi taman yang dipadatkan oleh banyak orang. Mereka terlihat berbincang sambil sedikit tertawa.

"Yeol-ah, kau mau makan apa?", tanya Jongin.

"eum, apa saja.", jawab Chanyeol sekenanya. Mereka pun menuju restaurant terdekat, Jongin memesan dan segera menyusul Chanyeol yang sudah duduk di mejanya.

"Jongin-ah, kau pernah merasa jika jantungmu berdebar- debar?", tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"pernah"

"itu…. Tandanya apa?"

"eum, banyak sih. Tergantung kau berdebar- debarnya kapan"

"saat ada seseorang didekatmu"

"berarti kau sedang jatuh cinta", jawab Jongin enteng.

"ja-jatuh cinta?", Chanyeol memastikan pendengarannya. Jongin mengangguk setelahnya.

"memangnya kenapa? Apa kau..", Jongin menebak-nebak.

"apa? Aku kenapa?", tanya Chanyeol berusaha menutupi kegugupannya.

"kau..dengan_", ucapan Jongin terpotong karena makanan pesanan mereka telah di sajikan.

"kamshamnida", ucap Chanyeol. _Syukurlah_ , batinnya. Mereka pun menghabiskan makanan yang mereka pesan hingga tidak tersisa. Tidak lupa mereka memesankan sahabat mereka yang satunya, Sehun. Setelah menyelesaikan urusan perut, mereka bergegas menuju penginapan kembali. Ditengah jalan, mereka melihat sosok yang mereka kenal, Raein. Jongin dan Chanyeol berniat untuk menyapa Hyungnya itu.

"kau harus berusaha masuk, dan pecahkan mereka", bisiknya, dan itu memberhentikan langkah 2 sahabat itu.

"apa yang harus ku lakukan?", tanya seseorang didepan sosok Raein. Wajahnya tidak terlalu terlihat, dan dari suaranya ia sudah pasti seorang namja.

"kau masuk, lalu pecahkan mereka. Jangan biarkan mereka bergabung dan bersatu", bisik Raein. Chanyeol dan Jongin sedari tadi mendengar percakapan antara seseorang dan Raein. _Siapa yang akan dipecahkan? kenapa? apa rencananya?_ , batin Chanyeol.

Sraak Sraak

"siapa disana?", tanya Raein sambil berjalan menghampiri semak-semak di sampingnya. Tidak sengaja tubuh Jongin linglung dan hampir terjatuh jika saja Chanyeol tidak menjaganya. _Apa yang harus ku lakukan?_ Batin Jongin.

"miaww", Chanyeol mengubah suaranya menjadi suara kucing agar tidak ketahuan.

"hanya kucing Raein-ah", ucap seseorang namja lainnya.

"heum, kau harus ingat rencana kita ", ucap Raein dan langsung pergi dari sana.

"kau terlalu di penuhi oleh dendam Raein-ah.", gumam seorang namja yang dipanggil oleh Raein. Ia langsung berlalu dari tempatnya dan meninggal 2 namja yang sedang menghela nafas lega. _Syukurlah_ , batin Chanyeol dan Jongin.

"yak! Kalian?", terdengar suara seseorang di balik semak-semak tersebut. Tubuh Jongin dan Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja menegang. Mereka menoleh dengan gerakan _slow motion_.

"Jongin-ah! Chanyeol-ah!", suara namja itu terdengar kembali. _Aku seperti mengenal suara itu_ , batin Chanyeol. Setelah menoleh, raut wajah Chanyeol yang semula tegang berubah menjadi datar.

"yak! Oh Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?", tanya Chanyeol sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

"aku mencari kalian!", jawab Sehun.

"dari mana kau tahu kami disini?", tanya Jongin.

"tadi ada Raein Hyung", seketika tubuh Jongin dan Chanyeol membeku di tempat. _Apa Raein hyung tau?_ , batin keduanya.

"dan juga seorang namja", ucap Sehun dengan wajah mulai serius.

"mereka membicarakan tentang rencana, masuk dan pecahkan", lanjut Sehun.

"kau..", Jongin menebak-nebak

"iya, aku menguping. Sebenarnya tidak sengaja", ucapnya.

"kalian juga…", sekarang giliran Sehun yang menebak-nebak.

"iya, kami menguping juga.", ucap Chanyeol.

"ah, molla! Aku tidak mau tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan ini. Sehun-ah, kau sudah makan?", tanya Jongin mengalihkan topic. Sehun menggeleng kecil.

"yasudah, mari kita pulang. Aku dan Chanyeol-ah membelikanmu makanan", ucap Jongin.

"huaah Jinjja? Ayo pulang! Aku sudah tak tahan", ucap Sehun semangat. Mereka pun berjalan menuju penginapan, dan melanjutkan kegiatan yang tertunda-menurut mereka-. Mereka tak menyadari, sedari tadi ada seorang namja berdiri dengan seringai menyebalkan khasnya.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol-ah!/Sehunnie!/Jongin-ah!", terdengar suara 3 namja sedang berteriak-teriak di depan kasur yang berisikan 3 namja yang sedang menggeliat-karena tidurnya terganggu.

"Yak! Kalian, Bangun cepat!", Baekhyun berteriak sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Chanyeol. Hanya Chanyeol saja.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau tidak membangunkan yang lainnya?", tanya Luhan.

"Lu, Kyung, kalian bangunkan 2 manusia pemalas itu, ya please.. demi latihan", mohon Baekhyun kepada 2 sahabatnya dengan puppy eyes-nya yang sangat ampuh bagi siapapun.

"arraseo~", jawab keduanya dengan gerakan ingin mecubit kedua pipi Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menyengir kuda. Setelah mereka bertiga membangunkan 3 namja pemalas –menurut 3 sahabat itu- itu, akhirnya namja-namja itu terbangun dengan tidak relanya. Sehun dan Jongin beserta 3 sahabat itu terkejut dengan igauan Chanyeol yang mengerikan –menurut mereka-.

"aigoo..saranghae..", ucap Chanyeol sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun-seperti ingin mecium. Baekhyun yang terkejut segera mendorong tubuh Chanyeol.

"akh!", ringis Chanyeol. Perlahan ia mengerjapkan matanya, dan hal pertama yang ia dapat adalah wajah cemas Baekhyun yang sedang menatapnya.

"maaf", cicit Bakhyun sambil menunduk.

"k-kenapa?", tanya Chanyeol canggung.

"kau tidak apa?"

"a-aku kenapa?"

"kau_", Jawaban Baekhyun terpotong karena sahutan dari Sehun.

"kau mengigau 'aigoo..saranghae..' dan mendekatkan wajahmu ke wajah Baekhyun, seperti orang ingin mencium", sahut Sehun yang di lanjutkan oleh anggukan 3 orang sisanya.

"a-aku? Me-mencium?", Chanyeol memastikannya kepada Baekhyun. Dan dia hanya mendapat anggukan kecil dari Baekhyun. Tidak sengaja, ia melihat semburat merah yang ada di pipi gembul Baekhyun. _Aigoo..kenapa ia begitu imut?_ , batin Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengajak Luhan dan Kyungsoo untuk meninggalkan kamar 3 namja itu.

"oh, iya jangan lupa untuk datang ke café secepatnya, kita akan memulai latihan. Kita tidak punya waktu banyak", ujar Baekhyun. Tapi tidak sengaja matanya bertubrukan dengan mata bulat Chanyeol. Ia pun langsung megalihkan wajahnya-takut semburat merah di pipinyaterlihat- dan meniggalkan 3 namja yang terbengong di atas kasur. _Baekhyun-ah, sepertinya aku menyukaimu. Tapi, apakah perasaanku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan?_ , batinnya.

.

.

.

Café pagi ini sudah dipenuhi dengan teman-teman Baekhyun beserta Chanyeol, Jongin dan_

"maaf kami terlambat", seru seseorang di ambang pintu café. Orang itu adalah Luhan, ia berjalan masuk dan diikuti dengan Sehun yang berada dibelakangnya.

_Sehun beserta Luhan yang terlambat.

"kalian dari mana?", Baekhyun bertanya dengan memicingkan mata.

"kami habis dari beli ini", ucapnya sambil mengacungkan plastic putih kecil.

"apa itu?", tanya Chanyeol.

"Bubble Tea", ucap Sehun riang. Sehun dan Luhan pun mengambil kursi dekat dengan Chanyeol.

"Sehun-ah, ternyata aku baru tahu, didunia ini menjual Bubble tea", sahut Jongin.

"Yak! Di dunia manapun, pastilah ada Bubble Tea", ucap Sehun. (sebenarnya Author gatau, ada apa gak di dunia manapun/plak)

"arraseo~", jawab Jongin sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"sudah-sudah. Ayo kita rundingkan, waktu kita tidak banyak lagi", lerai Minhyo.

"Mana Mingi?", tanya Baekhyun sambil melihat setiap sudut di café tersebut.

"Hai Yeorobun~ Maafkan keterlambatanku~", ucap Mingi sambil membungkuk. Di belakangnya terdapat seseorang namja dengan tinggi yang cukup semapai dan wajah yang manis.

"ah! Ini temanku, kenalkan dirimu"

"Annyeonghaseyo! Jeoneun Kim Ha Yoo imnida!"

"Oppa, mereka teman-temanku, dan yang diujung sana eonniku", Mingi menunjuk sekumpulan namja dan yeoja –hanya Minhyo-tersebut.

"Park Min Hyo imnida", Minhyo memperkenalkan dirinya. Mereka saling bertukar senyum. Mereka pun mulai merundingkan cara mengalahkan Boss besar, dengan tambahan satu anggota yaitu, Hayoo.

"Kita latihan mulai dari sekarang!", seru Baekhyun. Mereka pun menuju tempat latihan dengan semangat. Mereka tidak menyadari, jika ada seseorang yang sedang menyeringai penuh makna.

"dapat kau! Bagus ", monolognya.

.

.

.

Latihan dimulai dari 4 hari yang lalu, semua bersemangat untuk latihan. Sehun semakin dekat dengan Luhan, entah itu hubungan apa. Jongin dan Kyungsoo selalu berlatih bersama, dan cukup akrab. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlihat begitu menyenangkan, mereka terkadang beristirahat bersama, makan bersama, dan mereka hanya berdua. Terkadang, mereka merasa canggung, karena suatu hal, misalnya seperti ini.

"Baek..", panggil Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun"

"Baekhyun-ah"

"ByunBee"

"Yak! Baekki-ah! Kau ken_"

Puk

Ucapan Chanyeol terhenti karena sesuatu menyentuh pundaknya, dan cukup berat. Ia menoleh, melihat ke samping. Dan, ia hanya mendapatkan Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur.

"eungh~", leguh Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangkat kakinya ke atas paha Chanyeol, dan menaruh lengannya di atas perut berbentuk Chanyeol, memeluknya seperti memeluk guling.

"Eunghhh~", leguhnya lagi sambil mengusak hidung dan pipinya di dada bidang Chanyeol. Ia perlahan mempererat pelukannya, Chanyeol yang menahan malu hanya bisa diam dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna.

"eum, B-Baekhyun?", tanyanya pelan. Sangat canggung menurutnya dengan posisi seperti itu.

"Yeollie, kenapa kau..nyam..nyam..", sepertinya Baekhyun mengigau. _siapa Yeollie? Apakah itu aku?_ , batinnya kegeeran.

"kenapa Baekkie?", tanya Chanyeol. Baekki memang sudah menjadi panggilan Chanyeol ke Baekhyun.

"kau sangat…nyam..nyam..tidak..", jawab Baekhyun. Mata Chanyeol membola, _apakah ia mendengarnya?!_ , batinnya. Perlahan Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, dan menumpunya pada dada bidang Chanyeol. Ia mengerjapkan matanya pelan dan sangat lucu di mata Chanyeol.

"Yeollie, kenapa kau_", ia memeberhentikan ucapannya dan mata sipitnya segera membola. Ia menarik lengan dan kakinya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"maaf", cicitnya sangat kecil, tetapi Chanyeol masih bisa mendengarnya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan Baekhyun dan menarik tangan Baekhyun mendekat. Ia melingkarkan tangan Baekhyun pada pinggangnya.

"aku tidak apa, kalau kau peluk.", ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusap pucuk kepala Baekhyun dengan tangannya yang bebas. Wajah Baekhyun memerah, ia melonggarkan pelukannya dan menghadap Chanyeol. _Kenapa ia sangat tampan?_ , batinnya bertanya.

"Yeol", cicitnya.

"heum?"

"terimakasih", ucapnya sambil kembali memeluk Chanyeol. Dan sekarang, giliran Chanyeol yang memiliki wajah memerah. _Apakah ini benar?_ , batin mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian tu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol semakin dekat dan akrab. Tidak ada yang menyangka mereka akan seperti sepasang kekasih jika sudah berdekatan. Seperti saat ini, Baekhyun terlihat sedang bergelayutan manja di lengan Chanyeol

"aigoo.. kalian jika ingin pamer jangan disini", ucap Sehun sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Kau lakukan saja dengan Luhan hyung, Hun", bisik Jongin sambil menyikut pelan lengan Sehun. Luhan yang berada di samping kiri Jongin mendengar bisikan Jongin, dan ia merasa pipinya memerah. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun seperti menulikan telinga mereka. Mereka tidak memperdulikan yang lain, karena mereka sama-sama nyaman dalam pose seperti itu, dan menurut mereka, itu wajar saja bagi sepasang sahabat.

"Sudah-sudah, mari kita lanjutkan latihan", ucap MinHyo. Mereka melanjutkan latihan mereka, dengan penuh semangat. Mereka hanya mempunyai beberapa hari lagi untuk melawan boss besar.

"Yeollie, ayo latihan", ajak Baekhyun.

"eum!", Chanyeol langsung menarik lengan Baekhyun menuju tempat latihan khusus mereka. Mereka mulai membidik pohon yang cukup besar jauh di depan mereka. Mereka mulai melepas anak panah mereka dengan api dan cahaya yang muncul di ujung anak panah mereka. Anak panah mereka mulai menyatu, dan tiba-tiba_

DUARRR!

"Hyung!", panggil mereka berdua.

.

.

.

TBC

...

..

Chap4 Update!

ChanBaek udah punya banyak moment nih, HunHan juga ada. Kalau KaiSoo belum yaa..

Nah loh! Siapa tuh yang kena sama serangan ChanBaek?

Penasaran?

REVIEW JUSEYO~~


	6. Chapter 5

_"Yeollie, ayo latihan", ajak Baekhyun._

 _"eum!", Chanyeol langsung menarik lengan Baekhyun menuju tempat latihan khusus mereka. Mereka mulai membidik pohon yang cukup besar jauh di depan mereka. Mereka mulai melepas anak panah mereka dengan api dan cahaya yang muncul di ujung anak panah mereka. Anak panah mereka mulai menyatu, dan tiba-tiba__

 _DUARRR!_

 _"Hyung!", panggil mereka berdua._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **ARCHERY**

 **Author :** ssungra

 **Main Cast :**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support Cast :**

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Orther Cast

 **Ratting :** T+

 **Genre :** Romance, Fantasy, Fluff, Historycal, YAOI, Thriller, Slash Fic, Adventure

 **Length :** Chaptered

 **Disclaimer :** Fanfict ini terinsipirasi dari anime SAO dan anime-anime lain. Tapi alurnya Sungra buat sendiri kok^^ Tidak mengikuti cerita orang lain. Mungkin sedikit mengambil scene(?) yang ada di anime, tapi tidak semua. Hanya beberapa :) NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Yang merasa ceritanya diikuti, sekali lagi, ini berdasar dari otak Sungra sendiri.

 **Warning :** BL/YAOI!

 **Summary :** Chanyeol seorang gamers baru di dunia game. Karena ada sesuatu kesalahan, ia terjebak di dalam game tersebut. Untuk keluar dari game tersebut, ia harus bisa mengalahkan Boss terbesar di Game tersebut. Apakah Chanyeol bisa bertahan hidup dan keluar dari game mematikan tersebut?

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

_Hayoo berada di samping pohon tersebut. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun segera berlari menuju tempat Hayoo terbaring.

"Yeollie, panggil yang lain!", suruh Baekhyun. Chanyeol segera berlari menuju tempat yang lain berada. Saat ia berlari sedikit menjauh, ia melihat yang lain telah berdiri disana, dan ia melihat mata Minggi yang berkaca-kaca.

 _DUARRR!_

" _sepertinya mereka sudah bisa mengendalikan kekuatan mereka", ucap Sehun yang ditanggapi oleh anggukan dari yang lainnya._

" _Mingi-ah! Kau mau kemana?", tanya Tao yang melihat Mingi ingin berlari menuju tempat ChanBaek._

" _aku mau mencari Hayoo oppa, dia sedari tadi tidak ada disini", ucapnya sambil berlari kecil. Tiba-tiba saja langkahnya terlihat berat._

" _Hyung!", itu adalah suara ChanBaek yang berteriak memanggil seseorang yang terbaring dengan darah mengucur di pelipisnya, yang tidak lain adalah Hayoo. 'o-oppa', batinnya. Tao yang melihat Mingi berhenti berlari mendekatinya dan matanya membola._

" _Hayoo Hyung!", teriaknya. Yang lain langsung menghampirinya dengan mata yang juga terbelalak kaget. Mereka berlari menuju tempat ChanBaek dan Hayoo berada._

"Hayoo oppa..", lirih Mingi yang menghampiri Baekhyun dengan tangisnya yang sudah pecah sedari tadi. _Aku harus menggunakannya_ , batinnya. Ia mulai mengambil sesuatu dari kantongnya. Mata Minhyo membola saat tau apa yang dikeluarkan oleh Mingi.

"Mingi, i-itu. Jangan gunakan! Kau sudah mempunyai sedikit.", larang Minhyo. Mingi seperti menulikan pendengarannya, ia menghiraukan larangan eonninya.

"Heal!", teriaknya sambil memegang sebuah benda di depan Hayoo.

"Ukh! Ukh!", Hayoo terbatuk.

"aku tidak terlambat", lirihnya sambil memeluk Hayoo dan menaruh wajahnya di lekukan leher Hayoo. Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan lainnya terharu melihat hal tersebut.

"Mingi-ah, aku minta maaf", ucap Baekhyun di belakang Mingi sambil menunduk merasa bersalah. Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan memeluknya untuk menenangkan Baekkinya.

"…"

"Mingi-ah, kami minta maaf", Chanyeol mulai bersuara.

"…", Mingi tetap tidak menjawab. Dia masih memeluk Hayoo dengan erat.

"Chanyeol oppa, Baekhyun oppa, kalian seharusnya meminta maaf kepada Hayoo oppa", ucap Mingi masih belum mau melepas pelukannya dari tubuh Hayoo. Mata Baekhyun membola, bukan karena penuturan Mingi yang mengharuskannya meminta maaf kepada Hayoo, melainkan panggilannya untuk dirinya 'Baekhyun oppa', _apakah ia semarah itu? Mingi-ah mianhaeyo_ , batinnya.

"Hayoo hyung, aku dan Baekhyun minta maaf. Aku tidak hati-hati dan tidak melihat terlebih dahulu keadaan sekitar", ucap Chanyeol.

"Mianhaeyo Hyung, lain kali aku dan Chanyeol akan lebih hati-hati", ujar Baekhyun. Hayoo hanya mengangguk lemah. _Kau sudah melihatnya sekarang?_ , batinnya sambil melirik seseorang disebelah Minhyo.

"ya sudah, sekarang lebih baik kita bawa Hayoo pulang", ucap Minhyo.

"Raein oppa, bisa kau membantu Mingi?", tanya Minhyo pada Raein dan hanya mendapat anggukan dari Raein. Mereka menuju penginapan, dan menidurkan Hayoo di kamar yang sudah dipesan.

"Mr. Kim, kau hebat juga dalam berakting", ujar Raein sambil menyeringai. Yang lainnya sudah tidak ada di ruangan tersebut, dan hanya meninggalkan Hayoo dan Raein berdua dengan alasan Raein yang akan mengobati luka Hayoo.

"Ini bukan acting brengsek!", desis Hayoo. Raein menghentikan aktifitasnya sebentar –membersihkan luka Hayoo.

"itu tidak penting , yang aku mau hanya memecahkan mereka saja", ujar Raein dengan sedikit menyeringai.

"aku akan membuat Mingi dan Minhyo menderita. Dan menjatuhkan mereka saat Boss besar menyerang", tambahnya.

"mengapa harus mereka?", Raein menyeringai dan langsung mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Hayoo.

"karena aku membenci mereka", ujarnya sambil mengecup bibir Hayoo sekilas. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus kulit Hayoo yang halus.

"kau jangan banyak tanya sayang", ucapnya sambil mengecup bibir Hayoo dan sedikit melumatnya. Raein berlalu meninggalkan Hayoo sendiri di kamar. Tao datang sambil membawa sebuah cangkir dan semangkuk bubur.

"h-hyung, ini di masakkan o-oleh Mingi, di makan ya hyung", ucapnya. Tao terlihat gugup entah karena apa, ia pun juga langsung berlalu. Sebelum Tao meninggalkan kamar Hayoo, ia menahannya dengan pertanyaan.

"kau kenapa Tao-ah? Mengapa kau terlihat gugup eoh?", tanyanya. Tubuh Tao menegang, tetapi hanya sedikit dan tidak terlihat.

"gwenchana, hyung. Hanya kelelahan", ucapnya sambil menyengir kuda-paksaan. Tao berlari kecil dan menutup pintu kamar tersebut. _kenapa? Apa salah kami?_ , batinnya.

 _Tao berjalan menyusuri lorong lantai 5 di penginapan mereka. Ia ingin mengantarkan masakan Mingi pada Hayoo. Setelah sampai di depan kamar, ia melihat pintu kamar itu sedikit terbuka. Ia melihat Raein sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang penting._

" _aku akan membuat Mingi dan Minhyo menderita. Dan menjatuhkan mereka saat Boss besar menyerang", ucap Raein._

" _mengapa harus mereka?", ia melihat Raein menyeringai dan langsung mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Hayoo._

" _karena aku membenci mereka", Mata Tao terbelalak, bagaimana tidak? Raein mencium Hayoo dan tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus kulit wajah Hayoo yang halus. Tao menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Saat ia melihat Raein ingin keluar, ia berlari kecil untuk bersembunyi di lorong menuju teras samping dan menghadap teras. Raein sudah melewatinya, ia pun segera mengantarkan makanan itu dan langsung pergi dari sana._

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian tadi, Tao mengurung diri dikamarnya, memang Tao itu sedikit sensitive, ia tidak akan melupakan hal yang membahayakan dirinya dan orang terdekatnya.

Ckleek

"Tao-ah", panggil Kris

"…"

"Tao-ah, wae?", Kris mendekatkan dirinya pada Tao.

"eum, ge.."

"kenapa heum?"

"tidak ada, ge", ucapnya sambil kembali menunduk.

"ayolah, jangan seperti ini", ucap Kris.

"aku….takut", lirihnya di akhir.

"takut? Kenapa _",

"aku tidak mau kita celaka", ujarnya sambil memeluk Kris. Kris yang tiba-tiba dipeluk tentunya terkejut.

"sudah, kita tidak akan celaka", ucapnya sambil memeluk dan mengusap punggung Tao untuk menenangkannya.

"ayo kita berkumpul. Teman-teman sudah menunggu", ajak Kris. Mereka pun berlalu meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Mereka menghampiri kamar Chanyeol, Sehun dan Jongin yang didalamnya sudah dipenuhi oleh teman-temannya.

"ah! Kamar ini sempit sekali", ucap Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah, ini sudah luas. Kalau kau mau kita tinggal dipenginapan lain saja? Bagaimana? Yang lebih dekat dengan tempat latihan. Jadi, Minhyo noona sementara ini, kau meninggalkan café dulu.", tawar Suho.

"itu lebih baik.", ucap Baekhyun.

"Yeollie, kau tidak kesempitan?", tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"yasudah, nanti kita akan pindah. Setelah Hayoo hyung sembuh", ujar Lay. Yang lain hanya mengangguk tanda setuju sebagai jawaban.

"Tao-ah, kau kenapa?", tanya Minhyo yang melihat Tao tidak seperti biasanya.

"Ah! Aku, hanya kelelahan noona, tenang saja", bohong Tao. Mereka pun bermain sekalian merundingkan sesuatu cara untuk mengalahkan boss besar, tanpa kedatangan Hayoo dan Raein yang entah kemana.

"kami pergi dulu, siap-siap saja Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Jongin. Nanti kita akan pindah penginapan, dan kami akan menjemputmu.", ucap Suho.

"Hyung! Aku, Luhan hyung dan Kyungsoo berdiam disini", ucap Baekhyun. Luhan dan Kyungsoo mengangguk-anggukan kepala mereka.

"Yeollie, aku ngantuk", manja Baekhyun sambil menarik Chanyeol tidur di kasur.

"ya sudah tidur disini saja Baek", Chanyeol mengiring Baekhyun untuk tidur dikasurnya. Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Chanyeol.

"kau temani aku, nde", bisik Baekhyun. Chanyeol merasa pipinya memerah, namun tidak terlihat dan ia hanya bisa mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Aigoo kalian ini", Luhan melipat tangannya setelah melihat ChanBaek yang tidur satu ranjang dengan Baekhyun yang menaruh kepalanya di dada Chanyeol yang sedang menyandar di kepala kasur dan tangan Baekhyun yang melingkari pinggang Chanyeol. _Aku mohon, kalau perasaan ini benar, perkuatlah perasaan ini tuhan_ , batin mereka berdua meminta.

.

.

.

Mereka sekarang sudah berada di penginapan baru mereka. Sebenarnya, itu bukan penginapan lebih tepatnya rumah sewaan. Disana ada 10 ruangan, 8 kamar dengan kamar mandi dalam, 1 kamar mandi luar, dan 1 lagi dapur yang cukup luas.

"1 kamar berisi dua orang, dan pasangan diilih sendiri", ucap Minhyo

"Yeollie!/Sehunnie/Kaii!", seru 3 namja cantik itu bersama. Dan 3 nama yang dipanggil –dengan nama panggilan sayang- hanya tersenyum melihat 3 namja cantik itu.

"Yixing, kau bersamaku saja", ajak Suho dan Yixing hanya mengangguk.

"Minseok hyung, kau bersamaku saja ya", pinta Jongdae.

"eum, Tao.._"

"Minseok ge, aku bersama Kris ge, nde~", ucap Tao tiba-tiba yang sudah berada di samping Minseok. Minseok mengangguk kepada Jongdae yang didepannya, sedangkan Jongdae tersenyum manis.

"Aku akan bersama Mingi, dan Raein oppa bersama Hayoo-ah", tutup Minhyo sebelum mereka semua menuju kamar masing-masing untuk beristirahat.

.

.

.

"Yeollie, Lulu hyung akhir-akhir ini sangat dekat dengan Sehun, eoh?", disana terlihat Baekhyun sedang memeluk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol dari samping dengan kepala ditaruh di dada Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol, dia bersandar pada kepala kasur dan kepalanya ditumpukan dipucuk kepala Baekhyun, tidak jarang ia mengelus pipinya pada rambut Baekhyun, apakah itu yang dimaksud dengan sahabat? Menurut mereka, sahabat wajar seperti itu.

"iya Baekkie, memangnya kenapa?", Chanyeol mengusakkan (?) pipinya di rambut Baekhyun yang halus dan harum.

"aku curiga, mereka..", Baekhyun menebak-nebak.

"iya, mereka sudah jadian. Tadi, aku diberi tahu olehnya", ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun masih betah dengan posisinya, seakan ia sedang tidur di beruang besarnya yang empuk.

"tadi? Tadi bahkan kau tidak sempat bicara dengan Sehun. Ketemu saja hanya saat pembagian roommate", ucap Baekhyun sambil memainkan ujung abju Chanyeol.

"saat di penginapan tadi", jawab Chanyeol. Ia sedikit terkekeh dengan tingkah Baekhyun yang mengangguk dengan lucu. Baekhyun membalikkan badan, dan memeluk gulingnya. Sepertinya ia masih mengantuk.

 _Terlihat di suatu ruangan cukup luas, ada 6 namja yang sedang sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka. 5 dari namja itu sedang merapikan pakaian dan yang satunya sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya._

" _Chanyeol-ah, aku akan mentraktirmu nanti", bisik Sehun._

" _tumben kau", ujar Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan perhatianya ke Sehun._

" _aku sudah jadian dengan seseorang", ucap Sehun riang._

" _mwo? Siapa?", tanya Chanyeol yang mulai tertarik._

" _Luhan hyung", ucapnya sambil terkekeh kecil._

" _huaa,, chukkhae! Aku mendukungmu Sehun-ah", ujar Jongin yang tiba-tiba datang. Chanyeol mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Jongin._

" _tapi kapan?", tanya Jongin_

" _kemarin, saat aku dan dia terlambat datang", ucapnya_

" _huah, pantas saja dari sana kalian terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih", ucap Jongin._

" _sekali lagi, chukkhae Sehun-ah, jangan lupa traktirannya", ucap Chanyeol dan Jongin bersama._

Ctak(?)

Chanyeol mematikan lampu kamar mereka. _Hujan, dan aku tidak bisa tidur_ , batinnya. Ia menghela nafas pelan, lalu ia berpikiran untuk mendengar lagu. _Mungkin, jika aku mendengar lagu, aku bisa tidur dengan pulas_ , batinnya.

"Yeollie~, aku takut~", lirih Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengira Baekhyun hanya mengigau saja, jadi ia menghiraukan igauan Baekhyun itu.

"Yeollie, kau masih dibelakang kan?", tanya Baekhyun kecil. Chanyeol tidak mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun, ia menggunakan earphone yang masih bertengger manis di telinganya.

"Yeollie~", rengek Baekhyun lagi. Merasa tidak ada jawaban, ia pun membalik badannya dan segera memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dengan erat. Yang dipeluk terkejut, bagaimana tidak, jika namja manis disebelahnya memeluknya secara tiba-tiba, dan ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Ctak(?)

"Baekkie? Wae?", tanyanya sambil melepas earphone putih yang bertengger manis di telinganya.

"Yeollie jahat", suaranya teredam karena ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, ia barusan mendengar Baekhyun berkata bahwa ia jahat? Apa yang ia lakukan hingga Baekhyun menyebutnya jahat?

"Kau tidak menjawab panggilanku, kau tidak tahu, aku takut kegelapan? Dan sekarang, diluar sedang hujan. Guntur bunyi dimana-mana dengan kilat. Dan itu sangat menyeramkan. Kau juga kan yang mematikan lampu?", ucapnya beruntun menyebutkan kesalahan Chanyeol.

"maaf tentang itu Baekkie, aku tidak tahu kau takut dengan kegelapan dan juga petir. Ya sudah, sekarang aku akan memelukmu agar kau tidak takut lagi ne?", tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, dan Chanyeol sangat gemas melihat wajah Baekhyun. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca dan bibir merah mudanya yang dikerucutkan.

"aigoo, jangan menunjukkan wajah seperti itu. Kau terlalu imut Baekkie-ah", ucap Chanyeol sambil menyubit gemas pipi Baekhyun yang sedikit gembul.

"kau juga tampan Yeollie, tapi aku lebih", ucap Baekhyun sambil merebahkan dirinya. Chanyeol mendekat kearah Baekhyun dan memeluk Baekhyun. Ia menyembunyikan wajah Baekhyun di dadanya. Dadanya bergemuruh seperti suara petir diluar sana. Ia memeluk orang yang ia sayangi, namun ia tidak ingin memikirkannya lebih jauh, karena jika kita jatuh itu pasti akan sakit. Jadi, ia hanya menganggap perasaan itu adalah perasaan kagum saja. Baekhyun juga berfikir seperti itu, ia hanya mengartikan sikap Chanyeol selama ini adalah kelakuan wajar untuk sepasang sahabat, dan mengartikan perasaanya sebagai perasaan kagum saja.

"aku menyayangimu Baekhyun-ah", gumam Chanyeol. Setelahnya ia segera tertidur dengan pulas, tidak disadarinya ternyata Baekhyun belum tertidur. _Aku tidak salah dengar? Chanyeol menyayangiku? Ah itu hanya sayang sebagai sahabat Baekhyun-ah_ , batinnya.

"aku menyayangimu juga Chanyeol-ah", ucapnya, dan setelahnya tertidur di dekapan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Malam terlewat dengan hujan dan petir yang saling bersahutan. Pagi ini, langit terlihat cerah, secerah senyuman Mingi saat ini yang sedang berlari menuju taman belakang penginapan mereka. Mereka berada di desa dekat dengan tempat latihan mereka, dan tempat latihan mereka tepat berada di belakang penginapan mereka saat ini.

"Annyeong oppa-deul!", sapanya. Ia menyapa namja-namja yang sudah berada disana dari tadi. Ia mendekati perkumpulan namja-namja manis yang sedang berkumpul, ia menghitung banyak namja disana. Ia mengerutkan dahinya, _seperti ada yang kurang_ , batinnya.

"Minseok oppa, eonni dimana?", tanya Mingi.

"Minhyo noona bukannya sekamar denganmu, Mingi?", sahut Tao.

"ani, bukan Minhyo eonni. Tapi, Baekki eonni", ucapnya.

"aku tidak tahu Baekhyun dimana, mungkin masih dikamarnya", ucap Minseok. Mingi ber-Oh ria. Dia ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun, kemarin dia tidak pernah bicara lagi dengan Baekhyun semenjak Hayoo tidak sengaja terkena serangan oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Ia berinisiatif untuk ke kamar ChanBaek. Saat ia sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar ChanBaek, Ia segera mengetuk pintu berwarna putih itu.

Tok Tok

Tidak ada jawaban. _Mungkin Baekki dan Chanyeol oppa tidak dengar_ , batinnya. Ia pun mengetuknya lagi, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Ia memutar kenop pintu itu, dan ternyata tidak terkunci.

"baekki eonni~", panggilnya kecil mirip seperti bisikan. Ia memasuki ruangan itu, kamar di penginapan itu cukup luas, dan memiliki ruang tv. Tempat tidur terletak di ujung, dekat dengan balkon kamar. Ia tidak menemukan Baekhyun ataupun Chanyeol di ruang tv dalam kamar mereka, ia pun berinisiatif untuk melihat tempat tidur, _siapa tahu mereka berdua masi terlelap_ , batinnya.

Matanya membola, ia bergerak mundur sambil menutup mulutnya. Bagaimana tidak? Ia melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang berpelukan, dan kepala Baekhyun berada di dada Chanyeol. Dan..

Prang

Guci di dekat tembok tertabrak oleh badannya dan terjatuh begitu saja. Kedua namja yang sedang berpelukan itupun melepas pelukan mereka. Baekhyun bangkit dengan wajah khas baru bangun tidur-tetapi belum turun kasur.

"Mingi-ah?", tanya Baekhyun. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk mebiasakan cahaya masuk kedalam retinanya.

"sedang apa kau disini?", tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang merasa tidurnya terganggu dan gulingnya-baekhyun- menghilang begitu saja, tiba-tiba menarik pinggang Baekhyun dan memeluknya.

"Yak! Yeollie!", seru Baekhyun kaget.

"…" keadaan di kamar itu masih hening. Mingi belum menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Yeollie bangun, sudah pagi", ucap Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pipi Chanyeol. Ia merasa biasa saja saat Chanyeol memeluknya di depan Mingi. Akhirnya ia berhasil lepas dari pelukan Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol melanjutkan tidurnya.

"anu..itu..", Mingi ingin mejawab pertanyaan Baekhyun tadi. Tapi ia tergagap karena melihat adegan dimana ChanBaek berpelukan.

"maafkan aku Baekkie eonni, aku tidak sengaja melihat kalian berpelukan. Aku hanya ingin mencarimu, soalnya hanya kau dan Chanyeol oppa yang tidak ada di halaman belakang, jadi aku berinisiatif mendatangimu di kamar kalian. Aku tidak tahu kalian sedang tidur, dan aku membuat guci jatuh dan pecah. Maafkan aku eonni", ucap Mingi panjang lebar. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, _ternyata Mingi sudah tidak marah lagi_ , batinnya. Iapun beranjak menuruni kasur dan mendekati Mingi.

"Mingi-ah, tidak apa-apa. Nanti akan ku bersihkan. Maafkan aku dan Chanyeol karena terlambat, dan masalah berpelukan aku memintanya karena aku takut tadi malam.", ucap Baekhyun. Ia meraih tangan Mingi dan mengajaknya keruang tv.

"Mingi-ah, aku akan mandi, kau mau ke taman belakang?", Baekhyun mengambil pakaiannya di lemari yang sudah disediakan. Mingi mengangguk, ia memang ingin pergi dan tidak menganggu eonni dan oppa-kakak-nya.

"eonni, aku pergi dulu ya", salam Mingi, iapun menghilang di pintu kamar Baekhyun.

"YAK! APA INI?!", teriak seorang namja dari arah dalam yang tidak lain adalah Chanyeol.

"Yeollie, kita sudah terlambat. Kau sebaiknya mandi dulu, nanti aku akan mandi. Cepat sana", suruh Baekhyun. Ia tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Chanyeol yang tadi. Ia mendorong Chanyeol agar masuk ke kamar mandi dan ia membersihkan pecaha-pecahan guci di lantai.

Cklek

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, dan muncullah(?) kepala Chanyeol, hanya kepala.

"Baekki! Kau tidak mau mandi bersama?", tanya Chanyeol yang lebih mirip disebut godaan.

"Ani, aku mebersihkan ini. Mandilah dulu Yeollie", Chanyeol hanya ber-oh ria dan Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil kembali pada aktifitasnya.

.

.

.

Mereka melewati hari demi hari dengan latihan yang cukup berat, dimulai dari pengendalian kekuatan masing-masing hingga melakukan kolaborasi bersama partner mereka-yang memiliki senjata sama ataupun yang kekuatannya bisa di kolaborasikan. Sampailah pada H-10 sebelum kedatangan boss besar, desa yang ditempati mereka masih utuh, tidak ada kerusakan sedikitpun, tetapi kota mereka, tempat yang harus dijaga, pintu besar nya sudah retak, dan sebentar lagi akan hancur. Mereka tidak ada alasan lagi untuk tetap diam di desa itu.

"Minhyo eonni, teman-temanku bilang anak buah boss besar sudah tiba disana. Lebih baik kita menuju kota sekarang", ucap Mingi.

"benarkah? Ah! Kita harus bergegas sebelum terlambat!", ucap Minseok yang langsung berlari kecil menuju kamarnya. Mereka semua menyiapkan barang-barang mereka untuk dibawa pergi.

"semua sudah siap?", tanya Minhyo.

"eum!", jawab semuanya serempak. Mereka berjalan keluar untuk mencari jemputan mereka, namun Raein berhenti di depan mereka.

"aku tidak akan ikut", ucap Raein tiba-tiba.

"Kau harus ikut oppa", ajak Mingi

"tidak, aku ada urusan lain. Nanti aku akan menyusul, kalian duluan saja. Aku akan baik-baik saja", ia melirik Hayoo yang ada di belakangnya. Yang dilirik hanya memutar bola matanya malas, _huh, dasar licik_ , batinnya. Mereka pun langsung menaiki jemputan mereka yang akan mengantarkan mereka menuju kota.

"hati-hati oppa", ucap Minhyo sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya dan dibalas dengan lambaian tangan Raein.

"tunggu waktu yang tepat, peperangan sudah dimulai", ucap Raein ketika tumpangan Minhyo dkk sudah menghilang jauh.

.

.

.

Mereka sudah sampai dikota dengan waktu yang cukup singkat, karna desa yang mereka tempati tidak terlalu jauh dari penginapan mereka yang dulu.

"Yeollie, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan dulu sebelum makan siang?", ajak Baekhyun.

"baiklah, kita akan ketaman bunga", ucap Chanyeol. Mereka pun bersiap-siap untuk ketaman bunga.

"Ah, indahnya. Aku kangen taman bunga ini", Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah sampai sedari tadi. Mereka memilih duduk santai di bangku taman dekat dengan tempat bunga bermekaran, dibawah phon yang rindang, dan berdua. Chanyeol mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Baekhyun-ah, ada yang aku ingin bicarakan", ucap Chanyeol.

"dan, maaf kalau ini akan membuatmu merasa aneh, ataupun apa", tambahnya. Baekhyun menoleh, bingung apa yang akan dibicarakan Chanyeol.

"a..ak-aku..", Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja tergagap.

"kamu kenapa?", tanya Baekhyun.

"Sa..saranghaeyo Baekhyun. Maukahkaumenjadinamjachinguku", ia mengucapkannya sangat cepat, namun Baekhyun masih mendengar dengan jelas apa yang ia bilang. Baekhyun cukup terkejut dengan penyataan Chanyeol tadi, sedangkan Chanyeol menunduk.

"kau, bilang apa Yeol-ah?", Baekhyun ingin memastikan apakah yang ia dengar itu betul.

"maukah, kamu menjadi namjachinguku Baek?", tanya Chanyeol sambil mengangkat wajahnya menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun menatap mata Chanyeol dan berusaha mencari kebohongan di mata itu, namun nihil.

"jika kau tida_", ucapan Chanyeol terputus, ia begitu terkejut. Baekhyun segera memeluknya erat, sangat erat.

"aku mau Yeollie", jawab Baekhyun kecil, suaranya teredam. Chanyeol tersenyum sumigrah mendegar jawaban dari Baekhyun. Ia melepas pelukan Baekhyun perlahan, dan mengangkat wajah Baekhyun. Ia perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun.

3cm

2cm

"aku ingin, kau tahu bahwa.."

"aku menyayangimu Baekhyun"

CUP

Hanya kecupan sekilas, tetapi dapat mengubah wajah Baekhyun menjadi semerah tomat.

CUP

Chanyeol kembali mengecup Baekhyun, namun cukup lama. Sebelum melepas kecupannya, Chanyeol sedikit menghisap bibir bawah Baekhyun. Baekhyun mencoba menyeimbangi kecupan Chanyeol, dan entah siapa yang terlebih dahulu, pagutan mereka sudah terputus. Baekhyun mengumpulkan oksigen banyak-banyak, wajahnya memerah malu.

"maafkan aku", Chanyeol memegang tangan Baekhyun.

"aku kelepasan", ucapnya. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Sekarang mereka sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, namun apakah hubungan itu akan bertahan lama? Boss besar sebentar lagi akan datang, dan tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana selanjutnya.

.

.

.

8 hari sudah dilewati, sisa 2 hari lagi waktu kedatangan boss besar. Pintu utama kota sedikit demi sedikit retak dan…

DUAARR!

"suara apa itu?", tanya Mingi kaget. Semuanya saling menatap, mereka sedang berkumpul di meja makan dan terganggu oleh suara ledakan yang cukup besar.

"sekarang hari keberapa?", tanya Baekhyun.

"hari ke 63", jawab Luhan.

"Boss besar serta anak buahnya mulai berdatangan", sahut Kyungsoo. Semua menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tidak percaya-kecuali Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"tapi kan, sisa 2 hari lagi", ucap Jongin.

"Iya, memang sisa 2 hari lagi, tapi sepertinya boss itu tidak sabaran", jawab Chanyeol. Mereka pun bergegas keluar dari café, dan mata mereka semua terbelalak melihat pandangan di depan mereka. Di depan mereka ada seorang gadis kecil, dan tidak jauh dari sana ada raksasa anjing yang sedang berlari-menuju tempat anak itu.

Baekhyun berlari, ia ingin menyelamati anak itu, namun terlambat. Ia melihat sendiri anak itu diinjak dan menghilang begitu saja dari hadapannya.

"grrhh", terdengar suara geraman dari atas Baekhyun. Ia mendongak-kan kepalanya, ia melihat mata anjing itu sedang menatapnya dengan penuh kilatan marah.

"Baekhyun!", teriak Chanyeol dari belakang.

"Bee", gumam Baekhyun. Ia mendekat lalu mengelus kaki anjing raksasa itu.

"Bee, ternya_", ia terhempas jauh kebelakang, rupanya raksasa itu marah jika kakinya di elus oleh orang tidak dikenal.

"Baekhyun!", Chanyeol menuju tempat Baekhyun terhempas.

"akh, Bee.. itu Bee", lirihnya. Nadanya sangat sedih, dan ia tidak sadarkan diri saat Chanyeol sudah sampai disana.

"BAEK!"

.

.

.

TBC

...

..

Chap 5 Update!

Sungra gak nyangka minggu ini libur, so? Sungra fast update or nah? jawab di Review okay?

Ternyata Hayoo tuh yang kena serangan ChanBaek.

ChanBaek udah pacaran tuh, kurang romantis ya?

Dan yang terakhir, siapa Bee? kenapa Baekhyun sedih melihat Bee? apakah Bee begitu penting bagi kehidupan Baekhyun?

Readers-deul penasaran?

Tunggu Chap berikutnya okey?

Fast Update or Nah?

REVIEW JUSEYO~


	7. Chapter 6

**ARCHERY**

 **Author :** ssungra

 **Main Cast :**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support Cast :**

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Orther Cast

 **Ratting :** T+

 **Genre :** Romance, Fantasy, Fluff, Historycal, YAOI, Thriller, Slash Fic, Adventure

 **Length :** Chaptered

 **Disclaimer :** Fanfict ini terinsipirasi dari anime SAO dan anime-anime lain. Tapi alurnya Sungra buat sendiri kok^^ Tidak mengikuti cerita orang lain. Mungkin sedikit mengambil scene(?) yang ada di anime, tapi tidak semua. Hanya beberapa :) NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Yang merasa ceritanya diikuti, sekali lagi, ini berdasar dari otak Sungra sendiri.

 **Warning :** TYPO! BL/YAOI!

 **Summary :** Chanyeol seorang gamers baru di dunia game. Karena ada sesuatu kesalahan, ia terjebak di dalam game tersebut. Untuk keluar dari game tersebut, ia harus bisa mengalahkan Boss terbesar di Game tersebut. Apakah Chanyeol bisa bertahan hidup dan keluar dari game mematikan tersebut?

 **HAPPY READING**

.

.

.

"eung..", suara leguhan terdengar dari salah satu kamar di penginapan bertingkat tersebut. Semua orang yang berada di luar kamar itu segera memasuki kamar tersebut. Terlihat seorang namja terbaring lemah di tempat tidur queen size di dalam kamar tersebut. Dia adalah Baekhyun.

"Baek? Gwenchana?", Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat panic diantara semua orang yang ada disana.

"Bee..mana bee?", tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"Bee? Siapa_"

"Bee adalah anjing Baekhyun yang sempat dipeliharanya di dunia ini. Dia sudah menghilang dari 3 bulan yang lalu", sahut Luhan yang memutuskan ucapan Chanyeol.

"dan anjing raksasa itu adalah Bee", tambahya lagi.

"Dia.. Bee? Kenapa dia jahat?", tanya Jongin.

"kau tidak melihat matanya? Dia sedang dipengaruhi oleh seseorang, mungkin ia tidak akan mengingat Baekhyun.", jawab Luhan.

"Yeollie, Bee…. Dia.. berubah….", lirih Baekhyun di pelukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, karena ia belum terlalu mengerti hubungan Baekhyun dan Bee, ia hanya bisa mengusap punggung sempit Baekhyun, berusaha menenangkannya.

" _Lu, aku punya penemuan baru!", seru Baekhyun dari luar rumahnya-bersama Luhan. Luhan menghampiri Baekhyun yang berjongkok dekat pagar._

" _ada apa Baek?"_

" _aku akan memelihara ini ya?", pinta Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan anak anjing putih yang berada digendongannya dengan Luhan. Ia mengeluarkan jurus terampuhnya, yaitu puppy eyesnya._

" _tapi Ba_"_

" _Baek? Itu anak anjing?", sahut Baekhyun dari belakang Luhan tiba-tiba. Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban._

" _bolehkah kita memeliharanya?", tanya Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bersama. Luhan yang tidak ingin berdebat akhirnya menyetujui keinginan 2 sahabatnya itu. Baekhyun memberi namanya Bee, dan dia terkenal dengan nama ByunBee, yaitu gabungan marganya dan nama anak anjing itu._

 _Namun, suatu hari ia kehilangan Bee di tengah kota. Ia sudah mencarinya kemana-mana namun hasilnya nihil. Ia tidak menemukan Bee dimana-mana._

" _guk guk guk", terdengar suara anjing dari balik semak-semak lebat. Bee, batinnya. Iapun berlari menuju semak-semak itu, ia melihat sesosok siluet namja dengan pakaian serba hitam sedang menarik seekor anak anjing-Bee._

" _Lepaskan anak anjing itu!", seru Baekhyun pada namja itu. Namun, namja itu langsung menghilang entah kemana dan ia membawa Bee._

" _Bee!", seru Baekhyun._

.

.

.

Sudah 2 hari ini perang kecil-kecilan yang banyak menguras tenaga terjadi, ini hanyalah taktik boss besar agar para pemain kehabisan tenaga dan tidak bisa menghentikannya.

"Sudah waktunya", ucap seorang namja kepada sosok besar di sebelahnya.

"SERANG!", seru sosok besar itu. Ia memerintahkan seluruh prajuritnya untuk menyerang kota, ia belum turut ikut dalam peperangan itu.

"kau munculah besok, kalahkan semua orang yang ada disana", ujar sosok besar itu.

"baiklah tuan", namja itupun menghilang ditengah kumpulan asap hitam. Sekarang hanya terdengar suara tawa menggelegar dari sosok besar itu.

Perang sudah dimulai, Baekhyun dkk sudah mulai menghabiskan satu persatu prajurit dari boss besar. Ada yang berwujud hewan, dan ada pula yang berwujud robot. Sampai saat ini, bangunan utama dikota itu masih aman, musuh belum ada yang menyerang ataupun menyentuh bangunan itu. Para prajurit masih di depan pintu utama, dan dihadang oleh semua pemain.

Sudah 2 hari lamanya perang besar dimulai, dan para pemain satu-persatu sudah mulai menghilang. Pemain yang bertahan tersisa sedikit, tenaga mereka sudah terkuras terlebih dahulu sebelum perang yang sebenarnya dimulai.

"Mingi-ah, gwenchana?", tanya Baekhyun. Mingi mengangguk pelan, ia melihat sekelilingnya.

"Minhyo eonni, Raein oppa dimana?", tanyanya pada Minhyo yang sedang terduduk disebelahnya.

"eonni tidak tahu, semoga saja Raein oppa selamat", ujar Minhyo. Tiba-tiba tanah kembali bergetar, mereka kembali mempersiapkan diri untuk kedatangan musuh. Anjing-anjing berbaris di paling depan, dan robot berbaris di paling belakang.

BUSSHH

"Aku memang selamat Minhyo-ssi", ucap sesosok namja dari dalam kepulan asap tersebut.

"Ra-raein oppa?", Minhyo dan Mingi terbelalak kaget melihat sosok jangkung di depannya. Sosok itu adalah Raein, tapi mengapa ia bersama musuh?

"hi semua! Kita ketemu kembali", ucap Raein.

"jadi, yang dikatakan Tao itu…", Baekhyun bergumam sambil menatap Tao.

" _Baekhyun ge!", panggil Tao. Baekhyun menoleh dan melambaikan tangannya._

" _Hai Tao! Ada apa?", tanya Baekhyun._

" _aku ingin memberi tahu sesuatu", ucapnya._

" _aku bukan menebak-nebak atau apa, tapi jauhi Raein-ssi. Suruh mereka semua menjauhi Raein dan Hayoo-ssi", ucap Tao. Wajahnya menjadi serius, dan sangat serius._

" _maksudmu apa?", tanya Baekhyun._

" _Raein-ssi dan Hayoo-ssi ingin menghancurkan kita, ge. Mereka ingin membuat kita pecah, dan kemarin saat kau tidak sengaja melukai Hayoo-ssi, aku mendengar mereka berkata seperti itu", ujar Tao. Baekhyun sangat bingung dengan penuturan Tao._

" _aku hanya menyampaikan itu ge, jadi sebelum terlambat suruhlah mereka menjauhi Hayoo-ssi dan Raein-ssi, demi kebaikan kita, ge.", ujar Tao dan langsung meninggalkan Baekhyun._

.

.

.

Mereka sangat terkejut dengan kedatangan Raein yang bersama musuh mereka. Mereka pun tidak bisa menghindari perkelahian.

"Raein! Kenapa?!", tanya Minhyo disela pertarungannya dengan Raein yang sengit.

"Kenapa? Kau bertanya kenapa?!", Raein membentak Minhyo yang ada di depannya dan menghempaskan pedang putih Minhyo. Ia mengacungkan pedangnya di depan wajah Minhyo. Minhyo yang merasa terancam pun memundurkan dirinya, hingga tubuhnya terkena oleh tembok rumah warga.

"aku tidak menyangka, ternyata kau cukup kuat Minhyonie", ucap Raein.

"kau tak mengingatku? Aku adalah namja malang yang tidak memiliki orangtua itu", tambahnya.

"n-namja malang?", Minhyo tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Raein.

"Iya! Aku adalah namja malang yang direndahkan oleh keluargamu. Aku adalah anak dari pamanmu.", ujarnya dengan wajah psikopat.

" _eomma, appa! Lihat ahjussi dan ahjumma sudah datang. Siapa lelaki itu?", terlihat seorang gadis kecil dengan kunciran kudanya sangat riang melihat kedatangan tamu dirumahnya._

" _annyeong! Aku Minhyo, kau siapa?", ia bertanya kepada namja kecil di depannya._

" _Hei! Kau siapa?", tanyanya lagi. Namun namja itu masih meunduk dan tetap tidak menjawab._

" _rupanya kau pemalu. Mari, kita main di kamarku", ajak Minhyo. Mereka pun bermain hingga larut malam, akhirnya si namja kecil itu mengeluarkan suara._

" _a-aku.. Ra-Raein", ujarnya malu-malu._

" _Wah! Kau mengeluarkan suara!", ujar Minhyo bahagia karena mendengar suara namja di depannya ini. Berawal dari sanalah, persahabatan mereka terjalin. Persahabatan mereka sudah terjalin selama 3 tahun. Tapi itu harus pupus karena suatu kejadian yang tidak diinginkan keduanya._

" _Minhyo! Jauhi anak itu!", ujar teman perempuan Minhyo. Minhyo terlihat bingung, mengapa aku harus menjauhi Raein?, batinnya._

" _Minhyo, ayo pulang", tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik oleh seorang wanita yang sudah cukup berumur._

" _ahjumma?", Minhyo bergumam._

" _Ayo pulang", ajak wanita itu. Minhyo bingung, kenapa ahjumma Kim yang menjemputnya?_

" _eomma, mana?", tanya Minhyo_

" _eomma dirumah, kau pulang denganku dulu ya..", rayunya. Minhyo hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Sesampai di pinggir jalan raya, Minhyo dan Ahjumma Kim menyebrang. Tetapi, di tengah jalan, Ahjumma Kim tiba-tiba mendorong Minhyo untuk berjalan lebih cepat. Minhyo hanya menurut, ia berlari kecil. Ia tidak melihat ada mobil yang melintas cukup cepat. Dan sekali lagi, tubuhnya terdorong ke trotoar jalan._

" _Ahjumma!", pekiknya. Ternyata, Ahjumma Kimlah yang mendorongnya. Ia melihat Ahjumma Kim di tabrak dan terjatuh begitu saja. Pengendara mobil itu langsung melarikan diri entah kemana._

" _ahjumma! Tolong!". Minhyo terus berteriak meminta tolong. Raein datang menghampiri Ahjumma Kim dan Minhyo._

" _Kau apakan ibuku?", tanyanya. Minhyo yang melihat kedatangan Raein secara tiba-tiba tentu saja terkejut._

" _A-aku..tida..k", jawabnya gelagapan._

" _Jawab yang benar!", bentak Raein. Mata Minhyo sudah berkaca-kaca, ia terkejut dengan bentakan Raein._

" _aku, tidak melakukan apapun Raein-ah. Aku ingin menyelamatkan ibumu", ujarnya sambil menangis. Air matanya sudah tidak bisa terbendung lagi. Raein mencoba mengangkat tubuh ibunya dengan susah payah, Minhyo yang melihat itu pun ikut membantu Raein._

" _kita bawa kedokter saja", ujar Minhyo._

" _kau pikir aku punya uang? Lebih baik kau pulang saja!", lagi-lagi Raein membentak Minhyo. Tiba-tiba mobil hitam menghampiri mereka._

" _Minhyo-ah!", seru seorang wanita yang baru saja keluar dari mobil itu. Ia memeluk Minhyo yang masih mencoba 'memapah' Ahjumma Kim._

" _eomma, Ahjumma Kim tadi tertabrak dan sekarang ia tidak sadarkan diri. Kita akan membawanya ke rumah sakit", ujar Minhyo. Ibunya terkejut mendengar ucapan anaknya._

" _Minhyonie, kau lebih baik pulang dulu, ibu akan mengantar mereka", ujar Ibunya. Minhyo menangguk dan masuk kedalam mobil. Mobil hitam itu sudah berlalu dan menghilang diantara kabut-kabut sore hari._

" _ini, aku memberimu ini. Dan bawalah ibumu ini. Ingat jangan pernah bertemu dengan Minhyo lagi. Sekolahmu sudah kuurus dan kau bisa pindah besok.", ujar nyonya Park. Ia memberikan satu amplop kepada Raein. Raein menerimanya dan berlalu meninggalkan nyonya Park dan mencari taksi untuk kerumah sakit._

 _Sesampainya dirumah sakit, ibunya dibawa ke ruang penanganan. Ia menunggu sambil berdoa di ruang tunggu._

 _Ckleek_

" _Keluarganya Nyonya Kim?", ujar Dokter laki-laki yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan._

" _aku anaknya", jawab Raein cepat._

" _maaf, nyonya Kim kehabisan darah, dan…", dokter itu menggantung kalimatnya._

"… _ia tidak bisa diselamatkan", ucapnya dengan raut wajah sedih._

" _E-Eom-eomma….", Raein menangis di depan ruangan itu, ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Sekarang ia hanya sendiri, ayahnya sudah meninggalkannya 1 tahun yang lalu, dan sekarang ibunya._

" _Park Min Hyo", ucapnya geram sambil berlalu dari ruang tunggu tersebut._

Ia semakin mendekatkan ujung pedang itu ke wajah Minhyo. Ia kembali menaikkan pedang itu dan melesatkannya cepat.

JLEB

"e-eon-eonni….", panggil Mingi pelan. Minhyo membuka matanya, ia terkejut dengan pemandangan di depannya. Matanya berkaca-kaca, sama seperti mata Mingi yang ada di hadapannya. Mingi menyelamatkan Minhyo, sehingga ialah yang terkena tusukan pedang Raein. Mingi terjatuh pada pangkuan Minhyo dengan setengah kesadaran yang tersisa-Raein sudah mencabut pedangnya sedari tadi.

"eo-eon..ni…", panggil Mingi kecil.

"Mingi-ah! Bertahanlah!", seru Minhyo. Ia merogoh sakunya dan mendapatkan benda yang ia inginkan.

"Heal!", ia berseru di depan Mingi. Dan cahaya putih menyelimuti tubuh Mingi.

"ukh!", Mingi tersadar, ia memegang perutnya yang tertusuk.

"eonni,.. itu kan..", Mingi menatap Minhyo dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Itu adalah yang terakhir, dan boss besar belum menunjukkan wujudnya. Minhyo menggeleng, ia mengisyaratkan untuk tidak menghawatirkan itu. Minhyo menatap Raein sengit, Raein mundur dan menyeringai.

"sekarang belum waktunya, tapi nanti aku akan membalaskan dendamku. Camkan itu !", serunya dan asap hitam kembali menyelimuti tubuhnya dan ia menghilang begitu saja.

.

.

.

TBC

...

..

Yehet! Ohorat! kkk

Chap 6 udah update loh, maaf, updatenya lama banget T^T dan maaf ini sedikit

Maaf bagi kalian para readers bosan dengan cerita ini T^T Sungra sempet blank dan gak tau arah jalan cerita T^T

Sungra berterima kasih banget sama yang udah review, follow ataupun yang fav :D

Okey disini, udah dijelasin ya, tentang Bee itu siapa, Raein itu ada hubungan apa dengan Minhyo.

Dan yang terakhir, Mingi ketusuk sama Raein. so? ada yang penasaran sama kelanjutannya?

tunggu di chapter selanjutnya yaa.. sepertinya ini akan end sebentar lagi.

and last,

Reviewnya juseyoo~


	8. Chapter 7

**ARCHERY**

 **Author :** ssungra

 **Main Cast :**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support Cast :**

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Orther Cast

 **Ratting :** T+

 **Genre :** Romance, Fantasy, Fluff, Historycal, YAOI, Thriller, Slash Fic, Adventure

 **Length :** Chaptered

 **Disclaimer :** Fanfict ini terinsipirasi dari anime SAO dan anime-anime lain. Tapi alurnya Sungra buat sendiri kok^^ Tidak mengikuti cerita orang lain. Mungkin sedikit mengambil scene(?) yang ada di anime, tapi tidak semua. Hanya beberapa :) NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Yang merasa ceritanya diikuti, sekali lagi, ini berdasar dari otak Sungra sendiri.

 **Warning :** BL/YAOI!

 **Summary :** Chanyeol seorang gamers baru di dunia game. Karena ada sesuatu kesalahan, ia terjebak di dalam game tersebut. Untuk keluar dari game tersebut, ia harus bisa mengalahkan Boss terbesar di Game tersebut. Apakah Chanyeol bisa bertahan hidup dan keluar dari game mematikan tersebut?

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ketiga sudah terlewat, sisa satu hari lagi, namun sang bos besar belum menampakkan wujudnya. Tanah kembali bergetar, namun sekarang cukup lama dan sangat besar. Tanah yang dipijak para pemain terbelah, dengan cepat Baekhyun dkk berlari menyelamatkan diri. Tidak lama, muncul sosok banteng raksasa dengan tanduk rusa dan kaki macan. Itu adalah boss besar yang harus mereka kalahkan dalam waktu 1 hari.

"i-itu?", Sehun sudah berkeringat dingin melihat boss besar yang lebih besar dari pada bangunan yang harus dilindungi mereka.

"itu besar sekali!", seru para pemain yang tidak jauh dari mereka.

GRAWWRRRRR

Para pemain mulai menyerang kaki boss besar itu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kembali menyatukan kekuatan mereka, namun hasilnya nihil. Tidak terjadi apa-apa pada tubuh boss itu, tergores pun tidak. Luhan dan Sehun melemparkan tombak mereka, tombak Sehun mengenai leher raksasa itu –karena kekuatan anginnya- sedangkan Luhan hanya terkena lututnya.

"ARRRGGHHHHH", Boss besar itu berteriak kesakitan. Sepertinya mereka sudah menemukan titik lemah raksasa itu. Ia bergerak maju dengan gontai, dan kakinya hampir mengenai Baekhyun dkk, tapi itu digagalkan oleh Suho.

Minseok dan Jongdae menghampiri Tao, dan memegang pundaknya.

"Tao-ah! Sekarang!", seru Minseok. Tidak lama, waktu terhenti begitu saja, tameng suho masih menghalang kaki boss besar itu. Minseok dan Jongdae berlari cepat keluar dari tameng tersebut, dan Tao masih mengontrol kekuatannya.

"Jongdae! Kau serang titik lemahnya, dan aku akan menghentikan pergerakannya!", seru Minseok. Jongdae berlari ketempat yang lebih tinggi, yaitu diatas atap gedung bertingkat. Ia mulai menembakkan peluru petirnya kearah titik lemah raksasa itu dan Minseok mulai menembakkan peluru esnya ke kaki raksasa itu.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan! Ini akan terlepas!", seru Tao dari dalam tameng tersebut.

"Sudah!", seru keduanya yang sudah dekat dengan tameng dan berlari masuk. Waktu sudah kembali normal.

"ARRGGGHHH! DASAR KURANG AJAR!", sang raksasa berteriak dengan suaranya yang menggelegar. Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah bersiap, Jongin sudah berteleportasi ke pundak raksasa itu, ia mengayunkan pedangnya di tempat terlemah itu. Kyungsoo mengayunkan pedangnya pada kaki raksasa itu. Lay menghidupkan akar-akar dari tanaman dekat sana, dan mulai melilitkan akar itu pada kaki sang raksasa. Kris membakar kaki raksasa itu-tanpa api tapi terbakar di dalam tubuh.

"ARGGGHHH!", Sang raksasa semakin tersiksa dengan perlakuan-perlakuan namja-namja itu.

"RAEIN! HAYOO! HABISKAN MEREKA!", seru raksasa itu.

DEG

"Hayoo hyung?/Oppa?", seru mereka bersama menghadap kebelakang dan Hayoo sudah tidak ada.

"ah sial!", desis Baekhyun tidak terima.

"kita kehilangan Hayoo hyung", ucap Chanyeol yang ada disebelah kiri Baekhyun.

"tidak, kita tidak kehilangannya, lihat!", seru Jongin sambil menunjuk kearah raksasa itu.

"Hayoo oppa..", gumam Mingi. Ia melihat Hayoo ada di sebelah kiri raksasa itu, dan ia menjadi besar dan tinggi. Tingginya mencapai dada boss besar.

"maafkan aku sebelumnya telah membohongi kalian", ucapnya. Raein pun ikut serta dalam peperangan ini, ia berada disebelah kanan boss besar.

"HABISKAN MEREKA", seru boss besar. Raein dan Hayoo pun mulai menyerang para pemain termasuk Baekhyun dkk.

"Argh! Kenapa bisa seperti ini?!", Mingi merutuki dirinya yang terlalu percaya dengan ucapan dan tingkah laku Hayoo. Mereka mulai menyerang Raein dan Hayoo.

"kita akan terbagi menjadi 2", seru Minhyo. Grup pertama akan melawan Hayoo yaitu, Minhyo, Mingi, ChenMin, Sulay, Tao, dan Hyejoon. Grup kedua akan melawan Raein yaitu ChanBaek, Hunhan, Jongsoo, Kris dan Hyesoo.

Mereka terus beradu senjata, para pemain telah berkurang banyak yang kelelahan dan akhirnya meninggal. Hayoo terjatuh di tanah dan berubah menjadi kecil kembali.

"Ukh! Sepertinya takdirku hanya sampai sini", gumamnya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, rupanya ia terpental karena di sambar oleh petir dan es dari ChenMin. Ia melihat Raein masih bisa melawan grup kedua, dan melihat boss besar sudah kembali pulih.

"Ukh! Ukh! Ukh!", ia kembali terbatuk.

"Raein-ah, semoga setelah ini, kita bisa bertemu kembali. Saranghaeyo~", lirihnya dan ia menutup mata. Badanya perlahan menghilang dari dunia tersebut, Hayoo telah meninggal.

Kembali pada Raein dan grup dua. Grup satu sudah kembali dan membantu grup dua untuk mengalahkan Raein.

"Hayoo sudah kalah. Dasar tidak becus!", umpatnya. Ia berjaga-jaga melihat boss besarnya sudah pulih atau tidak. Ia kembali memfokuskan pikirannya pada namja-namja yang berada dihadapannya.

"menyusahkan!", desisnya. Ia mengambil pisau kecil, dan melemparnya kearah Minhyo. Mingi yang melihat itu pun dengan cepat berlari menuju Minhyo.

JLEB

Mingi kembali menyelamatkan Minhyo. Minhyo merasakan dekapan Mingi mengendur.

"eonni..gwenchana?", tanya Mingi kecil. Lagi-lagi ia kembali tertusuk pedang dari Raein.

DUAR

ChanBaek dan ChenMin berhasil mengalahkan Raein dan ia terpental cukup jauh.

"ah, sepertinya aku akan menyusulmu Hayoo-ah", gumam Raein. Ia sepertinya sudah menyerah untuk membalaskan dendamnya.

"appa, eomma.. aku tidak bisa menghancurkan keluarga mereka. Maafkan aku", ia pun menutup mata dan tubuhnya hilang, ia sudah tiada.

ChanBaek dan Chenmin beserta yang lainnya berkumpul di tempat Minhyo dan Mingi. Mereka terkejut melihat keadaan Mingi.

"Oppa-deul, eonni, terima kasih banyak sudah mau membantuku sampai sini, dan maafkan aku jika aku merepotkan kalian.", ucap Mingi

"Yak! Kau berkata apa eoh?", ucap Baekhyun yang sudah disamping Mingi. Mingi tersenyum manis kepada Baekhyun dan menggenggam tangannya.

"eonni, jangan menangis. Kau terlihat sangat jelek.", ucapnya.

"Minhyo eonni, aku minta maaf selalu menyusahkan eonni", ucapnya sambil mengenggam tangan Minhyo.

"kau ini kenapa eoh? Tunggu! Aku akan mencarikan kau _", ucapanya terpotong. Mingi memeluknya sangat erat, ia menarik tangan Minhyo yang sedang merogoh sakunya.

"jangan eonni, perjalananmu masih panjang. Jangan sia-siakan benda itu untukku.", ucapnya. Ia mulai lemas dan terjatuh di pangkuan Minhyo.

"oppa-deul, lanjutkan perjalanan kalian, ini masih terlalu dini untuk menyerah. Aku ingin kalian menyelesaikan permainan ini. Aku punya satu pesan. Aku mohon, jaga kedua eonniku ini, dan Chanyeol oppa, jangan pernah sakiti perasaan Baekki eonni.", ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Perlahan ia menutup matanya, dan Mingi sudah tidak ada.

"Mingi…", lirih Minhyo. Ia segera 'memapah' Mingi, ia membawanya ke rumah salah satu warga disana.

"tenang di alam sana Mingi-ah", tutupnya. Ia berbalik menuju teman-temannya, ia menatap boss besar dengan kilatan marah.

"mari kita habiskan dia", ujarnya marah.

.

.

.

Mereka kembali menyerang si boss besar, sekarang boss itu hanya sendiri, Hayoo dan Raein sudah dikalahkan. Ia membangkitkan badannya yang besar itu.

"ARRRGGH! KALIAN SAMA SAJA!", ia berteriak dengan lantang. Anak buahnya sudah mati semua, yang tersisa hanyalah dia.

"LENYAPLAH KAU!", seru Minhyo ia mengepakkan sayap yang ada di punggungnya dan mengarahkan tongkatnya kearah wajah boss itu. Dalam beberapa detik, cahaya sudah berkumpul di ujung tongkat itu, dan dengan cepat melesat kearah leher boss itu.

"AARRGH! SIALAN!", ia mengumpat Minhyo yang tengah terengah-engah. Baekhyun dkk menyerang Boss besar itu bersama, mereka mengenai titik lemah boss besar itu, sampai boss itu tidak bisa bergerak lagi. ChanBaek membidik leher boss itu, dan mereka segera melesatkan anak panah tersebut.

DUAAR

Suara ledakan terdengar dari arah boss besar itu. Boss itu meraung-raung kesakitan, tidak lama, keadaan sudah kembali membaik. Raungan dan getaran di tanah sudah berhenti, boss besar itu diselimuti oleh kabut-kabut hitam.

"ah, akhirnya selesai juga", ujar Sehun bahagia. Langit kembali cerah, dan disana tertulis 'CONGRATULATIONS'. Mereka menghela nafas lega bersama, ternyata tidak lama lagi, mereka akan kembali ke dunia nyata dan pasti akan berpisah satu sama lain.

"Tunggu, kenapa…", Baekhyun menggantung kalimatnya. Ia merasakan tanah bergetar kembali, tapi sangat kecil seperti getaran halus.

"BAEK?! WAJAHMU?!", Luhan memekik setelah melihat wajah Baekhyun. Kulit wajahnya setengah menghilang, dan tangan kirinya juga ikut menghilang.

"Lu?! Kau juga! Mereka juga!", ujarnya. Ia menunjuk semua orang yang ada disana, Chanyeol menghampirinya.

"Baek? Kau_", ia menghentikan kalimatnya. Ia melihat Suho yang dikelilingi oleh cahaya putih dan menghilang. Ia juga melihat hal yang sama terjadi pada semua teman-temannya termasuk dirinya dan Baekhyun. _Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?_ , batinnya. Iapun ikut menghilang bersama Baekhyun yang ada di genggamannya. Ia sempat mengecup Baekhyun sebelum, Baekhyun dan dirinya menghilang.

.

.

.

TBC

...

..

Chap 7 udah update nih*yeey* sedikit banget ya? nah, karena ceritanya sedikit, aku updatenya lebih cepet dong ya.. Mungkin ceritanya akan end pada Chap berikutnya, jadi stay tune aja ya.. hihihi. Bagi yang udah rela-rela'in review nih, makasih banyak:" fanficnya emang rada gaje ya, romancenya kurang banget, juga bahasanya yang mungkin amburadul :" ya namanya juga masih amatiran :" musti banyak belajar dari author-author yang udah jago dalam hal gini. Fanfict ini juga fokusnya sama adventurenya :D

Oke, last..

REVIEW JUSEYO~~


	9. Chapter 8

**ARCHERY**

 **Author :** ssungra

 **Main Cast :**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support Cast :**

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Orther Cast

 **Ratting :** T+

 **Genre :** Romance, Fantasy, Fluff, Historycal, YAOI, Thriller, Slash Fic, Adventure

 **Length :** Chaptered

 **Disclaimer :** Fanfict ini terinsipirasi dari anime SAO dan anime-anime lain. Tapi alurnya Sungra buat sendiri kok^^ Tidak mengikuti cerita orang lain. Mungkin sedikit mengambil scene(?) yang ada di anime, tapi tidak semua. Hanya beberapa :) NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Yang merasa ceritanya diikuti, sekali lagi, ini berdasar dari otak Sungra sendiri.

 **Warning :** BL/YAOI!

 **Summary :** Chanyeol seorang gamers baru di dunia game. Karena ada sesuatu kesalahan, ia terjebak di dalam game tersebut. Untuk keluar dari game tersebut, ia harus bisa mengalahkan Boss terbesar di Game tersebut. Apakah Chanyeol bisa bertahan hidup dan keluar dari game mematikan tersebut?

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**.

"Chanyeol, Chanyeollie?", terlihat seorang perempuan sedang duduk disebelah kasur yang ditempati oleh seorang namja tinggi. Ia terus memanggil nama namja itu-Chanyeol-sambil menggenggam tangannya erat. Ia sempat melihat pergerakan dari tangan Chanyeol yang di infus. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di kasur, ia terlihat putus asa.

"No..noona?", suara bass yang sangat dikenalnya terdengar. Ia segera mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat wajah adik kesayangannya. Tangannya terus menggenggam tangan adiknya itu.

"Chan-Chanyeol?", ia memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah dengar tadi. Perlahan namja tinggi itu membuka matanya, ia mengernyit bingung.

"noona, kita dimana?", tanya Chanyeol.

"kita dirumah sakit", jawab Yoora dengan senyuman sendunya. Ia masih tidak percaya bahwa ia sedang berbicara dengan adik kesayangannya. Perlahan Chanyeol melepas _Nerve Gear_ yang dikenakannya. Ia membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya ruangan rumah sakit itu.

"Chanyeollie, kau sebaiknya istirahat. Jangan banyak bergerak dulu, okey?", Chanyeol mengangguk pelan dan kembali membaringkan badannya.

"Noona, mana Jongin dan Sehun?", tanya Chanyeol.

"Jongin dan Sehun ada diruang sebelah, sepertinya mereka sudah sadar", jawab Yoora.

"Baekhyun?", tanya Chanyeol kecil.

"Kau bilang apa? Baek?", tanya Yoora balik. Ia seperti mendengar adiknya menanyakan sebuah nama.

"ah, aniya noona", Chanyeol kembali membaringkan tubuhnya. Ia menutup matanya, mencoba untuk tertidur. _Baekki, kau dimana?_ , batinnya.

.

.

.

Matahari telah muncul, pagi telah tiba. Cahayanya memasuki sebuah ruangan serba putih, disana terlihat seorang namja sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang. Ia termenung sendiri, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya.

"Baekhyun-ah!", panggil seorang lelaki dengan tampian yang rapi. Namja yang dipanggil-Baekhyun-itu menoleh. Ia memberikan senyum seadanya dan segera turun dari ranjang.

"paman, apakah kita akan pulang?", tanyanya. Lelaki dengan setelan jas itu hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Baekhyun memeluk lengan lelaki yang dipanggilnya paman.

"tapi, aku akan ke taman sebentar. Aku ingin melihat taman rumah sakit ini, boleh kan?", Baekhyun menggunakan jurus terampuhnya, aegyo. Lagi-lagi lelaki dengan setelan jas itu menganggukan kepalanya sambil mengusak-usak ujung kepala Baekhyun.

"jangan lama-lama", ujar lelaki itu sebelum meninggalkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun segera mencari-cari keberadaan taman di rumah sakit itu. Saat tetibanya disana, ia melihat ada seorang namja tinggi sedang duduk di bangku taman tersebut.

"annyeong!", sapanya.

"bolehkah aku duduk disampingmu?", tambahnya. Sang namja menoleh, ia menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan terkejut, begtu juga sebaliknya.

"Cha-Chanyeol?/Ba-Baek?", mereka berdua terkejut. Mereka tidak berfikir akan ketemu kembali di dunia nyata.

"kau/kau"

"ah, kau duluan", ucap Chanyeol.

"kau baik-baik saja", tanya Baekhyun.

"iya, aku baik-baik saja. Kau?"

"aku yang seperti kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja. Dan sekarang aku mau pulang", ujar Baekhyun.

"aku juga"

"Baek", panggil Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun menoleh dengan cepat.

CUP

"saranghae", ucap Chanyeol disela-sela ciumannya.

"nado", Baekhyun menjawab setelah ciuman singkat itu terlepas. Mereka pun berpelukan, mereka memohon agar mereka dipertemukan kembali nantinya.

.

.

.

 **3 Hari Kemudian**

"Chanyeol-ah! Ayo berangkat!", teriak seorang namja putih di ambang pintu kamar Chanyeol.

"Tunggu Sehun-ah, bukuku hilang", balas Chanyeol. Ia mencari bukunya dibawah meja maupun tempat tidur, dan akhirnya ia menemukannya di bawah bantalnya. Ia segera berlari menemui Sehun-lelaki putih- yang sudah menunggunya.

Mereka turun bersama-sama, dan sarapan bersama. Di meja makan sudah ada Jongin dan Yoora yang menunggu kehadiran mereka. Sehun dan Chanyeol menghabiskan sarapan mereka dengan cepat dan bergegas berangkat bersama supir Chanyeol.

Sesampai disekolah, mereka segera menuju kelas mereka masing-masing. Tanpa diduga oleh ketiganya, mereka bertemu dengan 3 namja yang sangat mereka rindukan.

"Baek/Lu/Kyung", mereka menyapa 3 namja yang berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Lu, kau mengenal mereka?", tanya namja bermata bulat.

"tidak, aku tidak mengenal mereka. Kalau kau Baek?", tanya namja yang bermata rusa. Namja yang dipanggil Baek itu tersenyum, dan menggeleng kecil. Chanyeol, Sehun dan Jongin begitu terkejut dengan jawaban 3 namja itu. Mereka pun melewati 3 namja itu sambil menunduk.

"Yeolli!/Hunnie!/Jonginnie!", panggil 3 namja itu. Chanyeol, Sehun dan Jongin menoleh, mereka saling melempar senyum satu sama lain. Mereka berpelukan di koridor yang sepi itu, melepas kerinduan.

"Bogoshippo", ujar 3 namja imut itu. Mereka kembali mendekap pasangan mereka masing-masing. Mereka pun pergi menuju kelas masing-masing bersama.

.

.

.

TENG TENG

Suara bel pulang berbunyi memenuhi lorong sekolah yang sedikit ramai tersebut.

"Mari pulang", ajak Luhan.

"lelahnya~", gumam Baekhyun.

Puk

Baekhyun terkejut dengan kedatangan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba, Chanyeol mengoyangkan tangannya di depan wajah Baekhyun untuk menyadarkan Baekhyun.

"eh? Chan, kenapa?", cukup lama waktu yang diperlukan untuk Baekhyun sadar.

"ayo ikut aku. Kalian juga", ucapnya sambil menunjuk Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

"mau kemana?", tanya Kyungsoo yang sudah ditarik oleh Jongin. Mereka menyusuri lorong-lorong yang perlahan mulai sepi, matahari seentar lagi sudah tenggelam, dan siswa siswi disekolah mereka sudah banyak yang pulang. Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju ke gerbang sekolah dan menyetopkan dua buah taksi.

"kesini ajhussi", ujar Chanyeol sambil memberi selembar kertas. Ia duduk didepan, dan Baekhyun duduk dibelakang bersama Luhan dan Sehun. Taksi yang mereka tumpangi mulai berjalan, Baekhyun tidak mengenal daerah yang dituju supir taksi tersebut.

"kita mau kemana Yeolli", tanya Baehyun.

"ikut saja Baek, kau akan senang melihatnya", jawab Chanyeol. Tidak lama, mereka sampai di danau yang cukup sepi. Hanya ada beberapa pasangan yang duduk di pinggirannya. Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun untuk pergi menyebrangi danau, dan betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun? Di balik kabut-kabut, ia melihat ada sebuah villa besar berdiri dengan kokohnya.

Chanyeol mengajaknya untuk memasuki villa tersebut, dan ia baru saja menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo dan Luhan tidak megikuti mereka.

"Chanyeol, kemana Luhan dan Kyungsoo?", tanyanya. Chanyeol tidak bergeming, ia sibuk menarik lengan Baekhyun pelan. Mereka memasuki villa tersebut. Gelap. Villa itu gelap gulita.

"Yeolli?, panggil Baekhyun. Tidak ada sahutan dari Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba…

"SELAMAT DATANG!", Baekhyun terkejut mendengar pekikan sekumpulan orang yang ada didepannya. Ia mengernyitkan dahi, ia seperti mengenal sekumpulan orang yang ada di depannya kini.

"kalian?", tanyanya memastikan.

"ini kami", jawab Minseok. Iya, mereka adalah teman-teman Baekhyun saat di dunia game. Mereka mendatangi Baekhyun dan memeluknya.

"Bogoshippo~", ujar mereka bersamaan. Tiba-tiba saja, Chanyeol datang membawa kue dengan cream strawberry yang memenuhi kue itu.

"Seangil chukkhae Baekki~", ujarnya. Baekhyun meniup lilin yang ada di kue tersebut-setelah Chanyeol menghampirinya. Mereka pun berpesta hingga malam tiba.

"Yeol, ayo pulang", ajak Baekhyun. Mereka sedang menikmati acara tv bersama. Hanya ada Chanyeol dan Baekkhyun diruang tv. Sedangkan yang lainnya sedang berada di halaman belakang.

"kita tidak pulang Baek. Kita akan menginap disini.", ujar Chanyeol sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun. Baekhyun bersandar pada dada Chanyeol. Tangannya ia lingkarkan di pinggang Chanyeol.

EKHEM

Tiba-tiba suara dehaman seseorang memecahkan moment mereka berdua. Mereka menoleh, dan ternyata teman-teman mereka sudah memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi. Tao tiba-tiba saja menarik Kris untuk duduk disebelah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Baek ge, apakah kalian…", ia seperti menggantung pertanyaannya. Baekhyun yang ditanya hanya bisa memiringkan kepala bingung.

"iya mereka pacaran", celetuk Jongdae. Ia merangkul Minseok yang ada disebelahnya.

"dari mana kau tahu?", tanya Tao lagi.

"kau tidak lihat? mereka baru saja melakukan apa?", tanya Jongdae balik. Tao yang tidak mengerti hanya menggeleng.

"mereka tadi seperti sepasang kekasih", Kris yang berada disebelahnya menyeletuk.

"sepasang keka_", ucapan Tao tiba-tiba saja terhenti. Ia terkejut dengan Kris yang tiba-tiba saja mempraktekan yang baru saja Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lakukan.

"apa yang kau lakukan?", wajah Tao perlahan memerah.

"ini yang mereka lakukan tadi, seperti sepasang kekasih bukan?", tanya Kris. Tao mengangguk.

"Yak! Kalian jangan bermesra-mesraan disini!", seru Luhan yang ada diambang pintu.

"kemana Yixing ge?", tanya Tao tiba-tiba.

"ah iya, Jongin juga tidak ada", celetuk Sehun.

"lihat!", Minseok menunjuk halaman belakang. Disana Junmyeon dan Yixing sedang memanggang daging bersama dan Jongin yang terlihat sedang merangkul Kyungsoo yang sedang serius membaca novel. Yixing terlihat sangat senang, dan sesekali Suho mengganggu Yixing yang sedang serius memasak.

Mereka ber 10 segera menghampiri 2 couple itu, berniat untuk menggagetkannya. Mereka berjalan mengendap-endap.

"kalian sedang apa?", tiba-tiba saja Yixing membalik badannya dan memergoki mereka ber 10.

"eung, itu.. tadi, kami sedang..", Baekhyun mejawabnya terbata-bata.

"Kami ingin mengagetkan kalian", Tao menjawab dengan polosnya sambil menunjukkan wajah yang polosnya.

"Tao!", mereka ber 8 semua menyeru kepada Tao.-min Kris.

"kenapa kau membocorkannya?", tanya Jongdae. Tao merasa bersalah, ia menundukkan wajahnya. Tiba-tiba Kris merangkulnya.

"sudah-sudah, tidak apa-apa", Kris mengusap-usap punggung Tao.

"Sudah tidak apa Tao. Sekarang, lebih baik kita lanjutkan acara", Chanyeol berseru dengan semangat. Mereka pun melanjutkan acara mereka hingga larut. Mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama pasangan masing-masing, saling berbagi cerita dan melakukan hal-hal mengasyikkan lainnya.

.

.

.

END/FIN

...

..

Akhirnya Chap 8 ini update. Sebenarnya sih Sungra mau update kemarin, tapi gara-gara banyak tugas, ya udah diundur. Sungra tepat janji kan? update cepet? HeHe okey, ini sudah End ya~ *Yeeaayy* aku gak ahli dalam buat ending nih T^T . Aku akan berusah buat belajar terus, dan aku akan perbaiki kesalahan-kesalahan ini di fanfiction berikutnya *kode*

Buat yang sudah Review, Favorte, atau pun Follow BIG THANKS FOR YOU ALL! aku bahagia banget, gak nyangka bakal ada yang review HeHe. Makasih yang udah semangatin, dan makasih sama temen-temen Sungra yang bantu benerin kata-katanya :'D okey, SEE YOU IN NEXT FANFICTION! *lambai-lambai tangan*

Last?

REVIEW JUSEYO!~


End file.
